Save Me
by edwardanthonymasencullengirl
Summary: Edward/Bella/Phil. AU. OOC. T. ALL HUMAN. Bella and her little sister are being physically and sexualy abused by Phil. Bella feels dead inside and only remains alive for her sister. Can Edward, a rude, popular boy save her? Can she save him?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_Bella's POV:_

I could hear the rain gushing down hard against the breakable glass window as a small hand clutched mine in hers. Her lengthily dirty blonde hair hung low over her shoulder, reaching the book she was trying so hard to keep a firm grip on. I noticed that each time the raindrops –banged against the windowceil that her small, cold toes would curl up.

It was one of those nights – in a new house – that my baby sister would come and cuddle with me. It's not the thunder tonight; it's the mere fact that she's afraid of Phil showing up at her door, my mother's new husband. She's only five but she knows more pain that anyone of any age ever could.

The worst part of her innocence is that she doesn't even think anything's wrong with our family. She doesn't understand why Phil does the things he does – to both of us – she just thinks it's not normal. She's never met another girl whose been treated the way she has yet she still thinks we're a normal family. Explaining logic to a five year old is useless. Might as well leave her with wishful thoughts of a normal family. I'm not even sure it's still possible to call us a family anymore.

If Charlie hadn't died when she was born, then we'd still be with our real father. Not this pathetic excuse for a human. No human would do to anyone what Phil does to us.

It's not that I haven't tried saving Kaylee from Phil, but I soon realized that it does more harm than good. It's not like a monster of his kind could ever realize his inhumane ways.

I wish everyday that I could take the pain away from her, but I know it won't ever happen. For now, she doesn't understand but she knows that it's smart to pretend that she's happy. The part that scares me the most is that this will all affect her so much. She won't ever have a normal life. She won't grow up and have a normal job. She'll never let someone – a man to love her because of Phil. I know. Because I am the same way. She may not ever have these things, but I sure as hell will make sure she has a shot at them.

The only reason she never speaks of her home life is because of Renee. Ever since Charlie's death, Renee has been so enveloped in her own guilt that she willing took the first man that gave her a second look. I'm not even sure she loves him. Whatever the case, he hurts us in _that_ way. The sickest part is that he doesn't even have to drink or do anything to get into character. He's just naturally…pedophilic.

Renee doesn't hear Kaylee's or my cries when Phil is using us. I'd like to tell myself that the pain drowns out the extemporaneous but it could just be here choosing not to listen. I wonder if she notices that her daughter – her little girl, her own flesh and blood who she doesn't even know the first thing about – doesn't call her Mommy anymore. She just refers to Renee as _she_. I wonder if she yet realizes that I have to sometimes take her place just to spare her greater damage. I wonder if Phil tells her of the things I must do to him – and the things he does to me without protection.

There was a harsh pounding on the other side of the weak wooden door. "Bella! Bella!" he hollered loudly. At least he would be after me and not Kaylee tonight. She clutched me closely and began tapping me with her small, unsuspecting hands, begging me not to leave her. Her tight grasp screamed 'don't go' but her mouth tightened. I pried her small fingers off of my waist and kissed her hands, peering into her innocent eyes.

In the midst of the banging, I instructed Kaylee to run and hide in the closet and to conceal herself with the soft blanket Charlie intended to give to her for her first birthday. With a lot of hesitation, she finally did. Only in that moment had I realized that everything I did was for and to protect Kaylee. I would take any amounts of immeasurable pain for her just so she wouldn't become what I am today.

An emotionless soul. If that's what I have.

I pushed the terrified thoughts out of my head and focused on my and her first day of high school and kindergarten. How happy she would be to be around others of her age, thought we both know her knowledge is far beyond her years. Me on the other hand, I'm just happy to escape my personal hell.

Opening the door to catch this monster's gaze I think to myself, 'I am more of a mother to Kaylee than Renee can ever be.'


	2. Chapter 2

I softly creaked open the door to my bedroom. Then to that of the closet; finding Kaylee asleep of herself. This was suddenly a new motivation to get out. With my aching body, I scooped her tiny being up in my hand printed arms and carried her back to my bed. I hated that I had to hold her this close with the faint smell of Phil on me.

I turned on a dim lamp and carefully undressed her. This was always something I had to do before she went anywhere. And before she was awake. I didn't need to have her thinking I was doing to her what Phil did to her almost everyday. Some harsh grips were visible but not quite obvious. Some marks were disappearing altogether in some places entirely. She's such a beautiful little girl; such a shame things – animals like Phil have to ruin that. As I finished, I pulled back on her clothes. Sometimes I consider the pros and cons foster care. But I know she'd eventually hate me for it. Nevertheless, he'd never let her go. I remember he once told us that if either one of us every tried to get any outside help, that he'd beat us so hard that we'd never be able to seek anything else out again. So she's the only reason I've never tried to runaway. There has to be a different, more effective way of solving this problem. The only rationale way of doing so is ending Phil – slaughter him slowly. That crazy son–of–a–bitch. And that's my appeal in a normal state of mind.

I stripped myself, after securely tucking Kaylee in and locking all doors, I was able to step into the shower. My God…They were so obvious. The scars. They were so visible. I took the soap to my body, lingering it there. The small block felt so imperfect to my dirty skin. I wondered if there was anything that could rid me of my filthiness. Probably not. I slid down the shower door, thinking how so much has changed in these past five years.

I lost both of my parents. My mother. My father. Though she's here, she isn't _here_. If she was, then she'd do something about what's going on with Phil. And Charlie? Well, Charlie is my father. No one can ever take the place of that man. He was so different from everyone else. I remember I would come home from school everyday and tell him about how my fourth grade boyfriend broke up with me. He would always kiss the tears away and make my heart beat again. Those were the happiest moments of my life. And it kills me inside that this is the only happiness Kaylee knows.

Charlie's death was unclear. No one bothered to tell me what happened. Kaylee doesn't even know that Charlie once existed. She thinks Phil is her father. It hurts so much when she says 'our Daddy.' He's not my father. He isn't yours either. So don't call him that.

I finished up getting dressed, not forgetting to drench myself in makeup all over. I hurried downstairs to make breakfast for Phil and Phil alone. No one else is allowed to eat. But I'll be damned if Kaylee doesn't eat. I lay out eggs, bacon, pancakes, juice, coffee, ham, turkey, and muffins; just about everything but plates.

I quick ran upstairs, realizing she would be getting up soon and begin to cry for me. It was always something she'd do whenever I wasn't the first thing she'd see when she wakes up and the last before she goes to bed. It was the sort of thing Phil would hit her for.

After giving her a small bath, I dressed her in a pink pleated shirt and polo shirt. Her natural scent was fruity enough so she didn't need perfume.

"Belly?" she asked her nickname for me. She couldn't yet say Bella. "What happened to you last night?"

I found myself teary eyed. Fighting back my insuppressible emotions, I spoke. "What do you mean Kaylee?"

"I mean with _Daddy_. What'd he do?" She spoke so unknowingly, you'd never know she was broken. But eyes do deceive. "Did he do the same things to you that he does to me when I'm naughty?" She motioned her fingers to her lips to tell me to be quiet about it. This is a conversation I'm great at avoiding. But not for long. Soon, little aversions won't work with her.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, bringing her small, unpainted fingers closer.

"What? What?" She squirmed around frantically, funnily if you ask me.

"Oh my God, Kaylee! You're fingers! They're terrible! Your cuticles are horrible! So unpolished! And your nails! Have you been nibbling or chewing them to the brim?" Her eyes were a childish worried. "We can't have the boys of kindergarten seeing this! We must do something fast."

She shook her head 'yes.' I smirked to myself; I was able to avert her attention once again.

I painted her nails a light pink color and did her hair in two long pigtails. Her large hazel eyes stared up into my insignificant spectacles almost as if asking 'how do I look?' I gave her a good long look, spinning her around a few times. A huge grin spread across my face, which gave her the okay.

She galloped downstairs to the smell of a nice, home cooked breakfast. She frowned, thinking she couldn't have any of it. I bent down to her level and whispered, "There's some in my backpack! Go and wait for me in my truck." I smiled. "I'll be out in a second!" And with a quick peck on her rosy cheeks, she was gone.

I stood near the head of the stairs, waiting for Phil and maybe Renee to come down so we could leave.

They did.

My heart beat quickened as I set eyes on his cold ones: the presence of a monster. He smirked as if pleased with himself. He knew what he did last night was foreign to my body. He knew it hurt like hell. He smiled sadistically. God I hate him. Them. "Good morning Phil, Renee," said with a huge plastered smile across my face.

No reply.

"I cooked breakfast for you Phil." I circled the table, telling them of what I'd cooked. As if they couldn't tell.

He silenced me. I truly was his servant in _so_ many ways. "Goodbye Isabella! You can leave now." His tone automatically went from feigning happiness back to his malicious nature. With that, I was dismissed.

I ran outside to my orange pickup truck Charlie had bought me. We he didn't technically buy it, he put a down payment on it. I paid it off a year ago with a job I had in Phoenix. Thank God he did what he did because I know that if it were up to Phil, I'd have nothing. He'd happily stick me in the house all day.

I opened my car door only to find the silliest and funniest sight ever. Kaylee had mutilated a muffin in my backpack and was already working on a piece of fruit. I climbed in, shaking the crumbs off of my bag, laughing hysterically. She held out her face for me to wipe off, I used the cuffs on my bowling shirt to clean her mouth off. She held out a half eaten banana, and despite of my grumbling stomach I refused politely. Kaylee would need all the energy she could get.

It took all of ten minutes to get to her school. Once inside, I couldn't help feel a bit of sadness. This is something a mother should feel – not a seventeen year old. I was watching carefully as Kaylee ran to the other student playing with blocks and cubes of all colors, totally forgetting about me. I was standing in the door of the classroom when a teacher, a fairly thin, brown eyes, brunette haired woman introduced herself.

"Mrs. Esme: the kindergarten teacher here. And you are?"

"Oh hi! I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I pointed towards Kaylee. "I'm Kaylee's older sister."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Pardon me, but, shouldn't your mother be here?"

"Yeah," I said looking down "She was supposed to come but something came up – really important – a family emergency. So she just asked me to drop the kid off."

"Well thank you and I assure you, she is in the best care possible." She began leading me out but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"Can I just say bye to her? She's pretty attached." We both looked at her, too enveloped in her large tower of blocks to even notice we were still here. I walked over to her, wishing her a good day, telling her I'd be back later. I noticed the slightest hitch in her breath as I was leaving, but I couldn't look back.

The honest looking woman slapped me with a smile. Somehow, it was comforting. Motherly almost.

I drove almost silently; completely if it weren't for the sorry tears that were streaming down my face. I pulled up to a collection of three large school buildings, _Forks High School_. I hopped out, almost stumbling over my own feet. Before I could look up, I caught sight of a hyper looking girl – couldn't me older than me.

"Hi!" she sang.

"Hi."

She had short, spiky looking hair with a pale complexion but not too much to surpass my own. Her clothing revealed she was just as I suspected – hyper.

"Who are you?" she smiled innocently, another remembrance.

"Bella Swan. I'm new –"

"Oh my unicorns! You're Isabella Swan? You're prettier than we thought!"

"We?"

"We," she repeated, "As in the entire school. We've been expecting you silly Isabella."

"Bella, just Bella." Only Phil calls me Isabella.

"Come on!" She led me to my first class, unsure of which one it was. Somehow, we found ourselves in biology first period. She explained that we were already paired off so we couldn't sit together.

I maneuvered over to a large black desk with two stools behind it. I wondered where my partner was but didn't say anything. He never did show up. I was introduced embarrassingly to my classmates. The girls were already whispering mean things about me as were the boys, I think.

The work was fairly easy for me to handle. Phoenix expected more of their students and so, more was given. I finished the pop quiz in a matter of minutes. It's not like I tried being a smart ass. It just worked out that way.

Once lunch came around, I followed the crowd to the cafeteria. I must have been crazy to think that – wait, I don't even know her name – wouldn't find me.

"Bella!" she called. I slowly made my way over to her table with a tray of food. I could see absolutely beautiful people coming up in front of me. Every bone in my body told me to turn around and walk away but I couldn't deny the quirky girl.

"Alice. That's my name. I forgot to tell you. I was just so excited!"

"Hey again." I waved.

"Sit!"

I complied. I looked around the small circular table, ogling at the people I was sitting near. I felt like such an outside and I was. By the looks of them, they were the top of the school.

"This is Rosalie, my sister." Alice pointed to a cruel looking, gorgeous blonde that softened her expression once I greeted her. "This is Emmett – her boyfriend, my adopted brother." I was already confused by the logic but didn't ask any questions.

"What's up short stuff?"

"Hey."

"This is my love, my adopted brother too – Jaspie." She giggled plopping onto his lap.

"Jasper" he corrected. She pinched his nose, he reflexively jerked back.

"And this is –" The spiky haired girl looked around confused. "Where's Eddie?" she asked no one in particular. They all shrugged. I played with the fruit bowl in front of me, wishing that the attention would be off of me long enough to take a bite of food. "Well," she continued "Eddie's not here now. Boo." She slumped back into her chair and grumbled to herself.

"He's our brother" began Jasper. "And you guessed it – adopted. And it's Edward. She just likes to call him that. A childhood nickname that she never grew out of."

"You from Arizona right?" asked the bulked up male.

"Yes. Phoenix."

"What's it like there?" he asked.

"Hot!" beamed Alice. I grinned at her child like ways.

"Ally, we talked about this." Jasper intervened. "He was talking to Isabella."

"Bella," Alice corrected. "She doesn't like Isabella." Everyone laughed.

"She's right. About both things. It is hot and I go by Bella."

"So how do you like Forks so far?" asked the beautiful blonde, "It's no Phoenix."

"It's not" I agreed, "but it has character."

We were all enjoying conversation and laughs before the loudness died down. Everyone looked behind me but I couldn't make myself turn around. It would seem rude. I fixated my attention on my hands, still catching glimpses of everyone's serious face.

"Ah hem." Someone cleared their throat. A hand rested on my shoulder and the stranger spoke, almost as if he was an angel. "You're in my seat."


	3. Chapter 3

I spun backwards, giving myself whiplash. Though my hair landed partly in my eyes, the view was crystal clear. Green eyes stared at me furiously as I marveled at his exterior: a lanky build was bronze, messy hair that revealed his age to be near mine.

He cleared his throat again. "Did you hear me? I said," he repeated "This is my seat. Get up."

"I'm sorry. But I didn't exactly see you're name on it."

"Yeah, but get the fuck up anyway."

His words stunned me. Who did this guy think he was? Plus, everyone else was so quiet about it. I sighed to myself, realizing who I was speaking to. "So I guess you're the popular group, right? Well guess what. I don't give a shit who you are. You can't talk to me like that."

"Oh you will." He smiled cockily, grabbing a chair for himself. He pushed me away with one hand. He's strong. He sat down right beside me, squeezing himself in and pushing Alice out of the circle. I'm surprised she didn't even say anything. "You're new aren't you?"

"That concerns you because?"

"Because you have no idea how this works. See," he took a strand of my hair in his hand and twirled it. "I am the school. This is my world – you just live in it." He breath spread across my face, I held myself together before I would let him continue talking this way to me.

"Wow" I said sarcastically "You are such an egotistical maniac." I got up rolling my eyes, shoved my tray to the side and began walking off, but not before leaving him with one more questioning thought. "No wonder your family loves you," said derisively. I heard small giggles behind me but were quickly silenced.

As soon as school was out, I ran quickly to my truck. Kaylee's kindergarten class only lasted ten minutes more than my own. I hopped in and turned on the ignition. Nothing.. I tried again. It just made another roaring sound and completely cut off. I banged my head against the wheel, knowing this was something I'd always do. I'd just have to wait until it got working again – whenever it decided to.

I locked my eyes tightly; drifting in and out of awareness when I heard a loud bang against my window. It was Alice. She motioned for me to open up so I rolled down the windows. She stared happily as I did. "You're trucks not going anywhere!"

I smiled weakly, "I know. It broke down."

"Where are you going?"

"Port Angeles. I have to pick up my sister."

"Ooh, can I come?"

"Um," I though for a second "If I cant' go, I'm pretty sure you can't."

"Want to take my car?"

"I can't do that Alice. Thanks but –"

"Why?" she jumped up. I had no protest. "Yay!" she beamed. I just sat there staring at her, not sure what my next more was supposed to me.

"Wait, how is my truck supposed to get home?"

"You'll get it tomorrow. People leave their cars here sometimes. O big deal."

And with that, we walked to her car. My mouth hung low at the sight of it. A sleek red Porsche. I recollected my thoughts and carefully went to the passenger's seat. She asked me the address and I gave it to her. Her eyes lit up for a second. When I asked her what was the matter, she just zipped her lips and looked onwards.

"Hey, Bella, I'm sorry about that guy earlier on today. You must have felt terrible."

"Not really, I've dealt with guys like that before. They just think the world belongs to them. It's too bad I didn't get to meet you're brother though."

She peered at me in the corner of her eyes. I tilted my head to the side, knowing what she was going to say next. "That was Edward," she whispered.

"Seriously?" I slugged back in my seat. "He always like that?"

"Pretty much." No consolation whatsoever.

Once we arrived there, I told her I'd go get Kaylee and bring her back. She said she didn't mind having a messy little kid in her car. She loved kids apparently.

When I walked in, I found her sitting by herself with her book bag strapped on her back. I reflexively walked to her. Before I could ask what was wrong, Esme called me to her.

I looked at her confused. "Am I late?"

She frowned.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I must have gotten the times mixed up. It won't happen again." I apologized. "How late am I again?"

"One hour. It's fine. Just have your mother pick her up, that's all."

I nodded. She looked at me solemnly. Something told me she was suspicious about something. Without bidding her goodbye, I grabbed Kaylee in my arms and left.

"Hi Kaylee," I said once we made it back to the car. "I'm sorry I was late. This is my friend Alice."

"Hi!" exclaimed Alice. Kaylee said nothing.

"Kaylee, where are your manners? I said this is my friend. She said hi to you."

"Hi." She murmured grumpily.

"How was school?" I questioned, knowing it must not have been as great as I'd hoped it would be.

"Bad!"

"Why?"

"Timmy took my ring and hid it somewhere!"

"Is it in the classroom?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where."

"Alice, do you mind if –"

"No, no. Go ahead. I'll just wait here."

"Come on Kaylee."

"No!" she yelled.

I looked at her sternly and repeated myself. Again, she declined.

"She can just stay here. No big deal." I hesitated for a moment. I hated whenever Kaylee was out off my sight. I always have this sick idea that Phil will show up and take her away from me. I collected myself and headed back out.

When I returned to her classroom, I saw Esme sitting there, reading a book, Wuthering Heights. My favorite book. "Hi," I greeted again, "Kaylee forgot her ring here and I just came back to get it. Sorry for bothering you."

"You mean this one?" She held up the pink and purple ring in her hands. "The one Timmy hid in the corner?"

"So you caught that?" I laughed. She handed the ring back to me and stared at my bare hands. I'd forgotten I'd rolled up my sleeves on the way here. I pulled away and tried walking away. Esme lulled me back and gave me a sympathetic look. I couldn't understand what that was about because she didn't know anything. I thanked her once more and left.

I could here a commotion yards away from the car. I ran to Kaylee as soon as I heard it, thinking she was in trouble. I opened the door harshly, not causing either one to look up at me. Kaylee was in the passenger's seat with Alice having a tickle fight. It seemed to me that Kaylee was winning. Alice had her scooped her up in her arms, laughing loudly.

"Sorry Belly." She shot her head up when she say my stern look. Alice was still laughing, unaware of what was happening.

"Sorry Bella," she said. "I just couldn't help it. She just looks so squishable." I smiled flakily, trying to give off a persona that was normal.

I sat down beneath her and threw her by her but back into the backseat. I watched carefully as she strapped herself in, making sure she did it right. Normally I would have done this, but she's seen me do it a million times, she understands it.

"Did you get homework Kaylee?" I watched her from the rear view mirror.

"No. Mrs. Esme said I didn't have to do it tonight." Alice smirked. "Where is your fuck?"

Alice stopped the car, astonished by her words but I wasn't. Kaylee could say truck yet so she said fuck. It was hilarious. She just didn't know it.

"Truck, Alice. She means truck. That missing tooth right there makes her say – well, what she said."

"Oh." She simply replied, looking relieved.

When I noticed we were nearing the house, I told Alice she could drop me off. She declined. I could see Phil standing on the porch, hands on his hips. That meant he was pissed as hell. I begged her again to stop. She said no again. I could hear Kaylee squealing in the back seat. She knew what was coming. I tried surprising her groans with my own words but Alice just looked at me as if I were crazy.

I hopped out of the car, grabbed Kaylee and said a quick goodbye to Alice. Once we reached the steps of our house, I was sure Alice would leave but she didn't. She just stayed there gawking. Phil hadn't even taken one look at her. He pulled Kaylee harshly out of my hands and threw her to the side. He slapped me, with the stinging of a million bees. Alice still hadn't left and Kaylee was on the concrete with tears running from her eyes. Quickly, I grabbed her and ran into the house. If Phil was going to do anything, he was going to do it inside of the house. I told Kaylee to run and hid inside of my room. She did.

I stood in the middle of the living room with Phil. He looked at me with deathful eyes. "Where the hell have you been?"

"School."

"You're fucking late." No I'm not. "She was supposed to be picked up an hour ago. Why did she have to wait?" Like you care, you just want to have her again.

"I got the times mixed up. It won't happen again. Promise."

He fisted his hands in my hair and brought my terrified expression to his. "I don't care if you have to stop school completely. But that little girl will be home the time she is supposed to. Do you understand me Isabella?"

I nodded, terrified. Renee of course had no idea what was going on. She was probably in her rocking chair, staring outside at absolutely nothing.

His hands let go of my face and pushed me back. I sprinted back, but was unable to stay on my feet. I knew it was coming. Not again. I was still bloody from the night before.

"No! No! No Phil!" I screamed bloody murder but he kept coming at me. He hitched his legs over my body so I was beneath him in a tight close. He picked us up so his hands were tight on my waist, unable to get loose. He thrashed me hard against the sofa and began ripping the clothes from my body. There was no use in fighting but I'll be damned if I didn't. I scratched the sensitive part of his throat which only made his hate grow stronger. He slapped me so hard that he knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up, I could only see a familiar face above. A shocking face. but a familiar one.


	4. Chapter 4

Soft fingers threaded through my hair as they once did when I was a child. A familiar woman called out my name, but all I could do was look up. With my blurry vision and impaired hearing, I listened to the rustling and bustling of people around me. As soon as the words of the strangers because evident to me, I surmised that I was in the hospital. Serves me right, my entire body felt brutally broken.

"Renee?" I called for some reason.

"Yes baby?" Baby? Her voice was frantic. I heard the sound of her heels click and clack as she walked furiously to my bed side. I had piercing headache but I could vaguely remember some things. Phil hit me – repeatedly. Then he started ripping the clothes from my body. No – no! It couldn't be true!

"Ms. Swan?" a doctor called, "I need to ask you a few questions before continuing with further examination. I assure you, I will need your cooperation but I assume you must want to speak with your mother before anything else so I'll give you two a few minutes."

Renee smiled nervously as she gawked at the large man leaving. As soon as no one was in sight, her attention turned to me. I was now alone with that woman. "Bella? Bella? Look, listen to me." She grabbed me win her tight hold and breathed heavily. I could almost smell the regret on her. "You will not tell these people anything you hear me?" she demanded. "If Phil gets into any trouble, it's on you." I was flabbergasted at her words. This was no mother. Her worrisome face kept drifting in and out of sight. Maybe it was from the impact or the mere fact that I didn't care for her words enough to stay awake, but I got the very message of it.

"How could you say that Renee?" I managed huskily. "After what he has done to me? To our family? You expect me to protect him?"

She inched closer to me. "Look you ungrateful whore, if your good for nothing father hadn't died and left us with nothing, there wouldn't be a need for Phil. Hell, if there was no Bella and Kaylee the world would be a happier place."

I cut her off. "Don't you dare talk about my father like that!" I screamed. "He was more of a parent that you can ever be."

"Whatever." She poked through her purse for her lipstick and reapplied. "I don't care" she mumbled, eyeing the door for any approaching doctors or nurses. "Just know, without Phil, we'd be nothing."

"Because of Phil," I began "we are nothing." And with that, she rushed out of the room, brushing shoulders with the familiar man.

He was tall and muscular but somehow not intimidating. Usually these types of men would have terrified me, but something about him seemed honest. His golden eyes proved just that. He greeted me warmly with a smile. "You can call me Carlisle, and you're Bella."

I nodded.

He tapped his pen musically against the clip of his clipboard, as if examining his words before speaking them. He pursed his lips and began to speak. "Bella, I was the doctor who had seen you when you first came in" he paused, "Do you remember that?"

I knew for sure it wasn't Phil and Renee was completely out of the question. Even I had no idea about anything, I shook my head 'yes.'

"Wait! Where's Kaylee?" Sick images of the little girl came rushing to my head. The things Phil could have done by now.

"Kaylee? Do you remember her?"

"Yes I remember her! Where is she?"

"With a woman outside. She's here, don't worry. Tell me, how did you get here?"

"You're the doctor, you should know." I answered coldly, slugging back in my bed.

He looked at me oddly. "I know how you got here; I just need you to tell me so I can make sure you don't have a concussion sweetheart."

"Fine, you got me" I said sarcastically "I don't know." I could risk making something up just quite yet. He could really know something of the truth.

"Next question: what day is it?" He completely ignored his first question. I didn't mind.

"Thursday."

"Saturday…you don't know that?"

I didn't give an answer.

"Can you tell me how I got here?"

His head hung low as the door busted open. "Belly!" beamed Kaylee. The sigh was so magnificent. She had been the most beautiful sight I had had seen in days. I had never been happier to see her. But the sight that puzzled me the most was that of the arms that held her. The seventeen year old pixie. There were a million questions running through my mind but I managed to hold it together for the sake of Kaylee.

"Hi baby girl" I said childishly, "How's my favorite sister? Did you miss me?" She ran out of Alice's arms and came to my bedside, reaching so much trying to hug me. It didn't work. I could have tried to pick her up but I didn't have the strength.

"Alice this isn't the time" said my doctor.

"How do you know her?" I butt in.

Alice answered, "Well, he's on the birth certificate."

Really? What a small world. "You never told me your dad was a doctor," I shot him a death glare.

He took this as an incentive to leave. As soon as he and Kaylee left, Alice's entire outlook changed. The pixie likeness was nowhere in sight. She ran nervously to my bedside, almost falling. I gripped her arm, barely holding her up. I looked at her with curious eyes, finding some consolation in her nervousness. "Oh my God, Bella." There's no reason she of all people should be here. The pixie's sad eyes stared deeply into mine. I was as curious as to what she knew. Something told me she knew. So he knew…

"Why are you here Alice? How did you know I was here?"

She lightened, pressing her palm to my forehead. I quickly pulled away, she winced, I hated when people touched me. Especially my face. "I was the one who brought you here."

"What? What are you talking about?" My heart beat faster and faster until I was pretty sure she heard it.

"I saw it Bella. I know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Her tone got meaner. "I know what he did to you."

"How?" I was still curious.

"I didn't leave. Something didn't seem right so I stayed to make sure you were okay…" There was a long and painful silence. "Bella, I know what he did to you. I know everything. I saw through the window. I'm so sorry. This was my fault. I should have done something sooner. I just – I couldn't function. You lost so much blood and there was so much screaming –

"It's fine Alice…you must have been so traumatized." I know how these episodes can turn out.

"Forget me! What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Bella!"

"Alright, alright. I'm fine now Alice. So hop off." I was so mean to her. But hating everybody was the only way I could let people down easily before they could let me down/

"Are you going to tell anybody? You're mom maybe?"

"That wouldn't do anything. Tell somebody wouldn't change a thing. Trust me." It was either bare it until I was out or die. The choice seems obvious but yet it isn't.

"You have to tell somebody! My dad for one. He can help you."

"No! You can't say anything to him! You just can't. Please Alice. Help me. Do this one thing for me. If you really care about me you will make Carlisle leave me alone. I don't want to tell anybody. I promise you," I lied "this won't happen again."

She looked at me teary eyed. My heart would have broken for her if it weren't already broken. She shook her head violently, cupping her hands around her mouth, fighting of evident squeals. She began mouthing what I could make out as 'I can't. I'm so sorry. I can't.'

I quickly broke the silence. "No Alice! No! Please! You have to! Talk to him!"

Tears came pouring from both of our eyes at this. My hands were sweaty and the back and forth yelling began. After minutes of screaming and crying, I got her to agree. She clicked and clacked off. I could hear yelling from behind closed doors then a long span of silence then the yelling and screaming kicked back up again. When she came back in – excuse me, stalked back in – her eyes were puffy and red. I could tell there was a lot of begging and crying going on. I pretended like I hadn't any idea of what was going on.

"It's done" she professed. "He'll let you out in a couple of hours. But you do realize that his job is being put at risk?"

I nodded solemnly, hating that someone had to do something for me. She stalked out of the room, not even bothering to look back.

The hours droned on and on. I hadn't seen Carlisle. I understood though. I wouldn't want to see someone who had endangered my job either. Once a nurse told me I could gather myself, I hopped out of the bed, falling to my feet almost simultaneously. I forgot that if you're not on your feet for a certain amount of time that it loses its strength. I led myself to the bathroom, stunned at what I had seen in the mirror. I looked twice but it was the same girl – just more damaged is all. My eyes were black and puffy all around. There was a small rip in my lip but nothing that couldn't be explained by a fall. My arms weren't too bad – nothing too different from any other day. But the handprints were sincerely obviously. They could be stopped from miles away. The only part of my body that looked filthy was the place he really did hurt. _There_. He'd be happy about that the next time he wanted it. He was a sick bastard like that.

I washed myself up as best as I could. Dressing myself seemed like a difficult obstacle but I imagined that it could have been much worst.

As I walked out of the private room, I saw Carlisle walking by. He looked but only for as long as I did before looking away. I imagine he hated me. I mean, I do.

Outside of the hospital was such a calming place. The ambulances were parked along the roads of the hospital buildings and they seemed all at peace. At least there were no fatalities for that one second. The cars themselves just all seemed to freeze in time. None of them were rushing to go anywhere and none of them were rushing to me. I sighed to myself, knowing I'd have to walk back all that way from town. Just then, a stylish Porsche pulled up. It could be. She hates me. Why would she be here? The glass rolled down and the pixie demanded I get in the car. She told me Kaylee was with Renee and that only made my heart jump out of my chest. She reassured me that Phil was in questioning and probably wouldn't be out until tomorrow. That was simply music to my ears. On some level I could sleep comfortably knowing no one was going to come knocking down my door but the other side knew he'd be back sometime.

"We're going for ice cream. I need to know more."

"What ever happened to privacy issues?"

She stopped the car dead on. "I'm not one to expect entitlement but I just got my father to get your ass off the hook. I need some answers!"

"Yes." It was emotionless. I had never seen anyone so genuinely angry without being violent.

We walked silently to the ice cream stand. I didn't have any money and Alice knew that. She ordered a medium for her and I refused to eat anything. So she ordered an extra large sundae with two spoons. I couldn't resist. I hadn't eaten in days and my body was deathly weak. She wasted no time in prying.

"How long has this been going on?"

"For a while, just a few years –" she cut me off.

"A few years! What the hell! –" She began jumping up and down in her seat, practically hitting the table umbrella above her.

"Shh shh!" I patted her arm which made her quiet down. "No one can know!"

"Why Bella?"

"Because, my own mother doesn't even care. Why should anyone else?"

"What happened to your real dad?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I felt a hard lump in my throat.

"Does he do it often?"

"Do what?"

"You know…beat you…"

"Not often. And when he does – it's never this bad. It's never really bad at all actually. It's usually just a slap here or there. Nothing serious."

"Really? Really? Nothing serious? Bella look at yourself!" She leaned in, tugging on my sleeves, trying to pull them up. I wouldn't let her.

"Don't do that! I told you, this was just a one time thing. Can you just drop it please?"

She wouldn't dare. "Has he ever touched you?"

I hesitated for a moment, but then the answer seemed so clear to me. "No. of course not."

She knew something was strange but didn't push on the topic. "Has he ever done anything to Kaylee? Ever?"

"No." I lied to her again. I don't know why, but I felt so much guilt. I shouldn't have though. She is nothing to me. "Are you finished questioning me?"

"I know you're lying about something Isabella Swan." I winced at the name. "And I will find out…I'm just going to have to wait until you're ready to tell me."

Just then, the conversation finished and a silver Volvo pulled up. Alice stared into it like she knew who was in it. I didn't react. Out of nowhere, the handsome asshole came strutting out. I bet he thought he was the king of the world or something. Oh wait! He did. I bit down hard on my lip and went back to the sundae.

"Mother wants you home now" he demanded.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Cant you see I don't care? Come…now."

"Just tell her I'm with Bella. She'll understand."

"Look bitch, I just took ten minutes out of my life to come and see you." It sounded like he was cursing his words. "Now get home."

I tried holding my emotions back but I just couldn't. Alice was now someone semi – important and no one, especially her brother should be talking to her like that. "Who are you? Talking to her like that. You're such an egotistical maniac."

"Maybe. But are you? Nothing. Exactly. Get the hell out of my face."

I jumped up in his face, "Yeah well, get me out of your face." I found out as soon as I sprang up that my ankle was sprained which caused me to plunge back into my seat.

"Bella!" screamed Alice.

Edward only scoffed, bringing his attention back to Alice.

"We're leaving now. We don't need to be around filthy peasants such as that." He motioned to me.

"Listen here you dick! Don't talk to me like that because guess what! I don't live in your world and I sure as hell don't have to listen to you."

"You eventually will, everybody loves me and so will you."

I couldn't believe this asshole. "Not everybody loves you! I sure as hell know I don't! Especially because of the way you treat others. Fix your attitude up maybe you'd be a decent person…and that was me being nice."

Again, he mocked me, threatening Alice to leave with him again.

"Fine," she began, "But you have to take Bella home."

"I don't want that in my car" he sneered.

"I don't want to be in the car of that thing," I retorted.

"It's just a ride home" she addressed us both. "Can we survive that?"

Alice had to take some extra time to grill me into it but it only took a strange look to Edward to make his parade off to his car. He opened the car door for both Alice and I. What a surprise. He wasn't a complete ass after all.

The car ride home was pretty silent except for a few remarks here and there between Edward and Alice I couldn't quite make out. Ever so often I would see his eyes flickering back to me in the rear view mirror, just laughing at my uneasiness I bet.

When we pulled up to our house, Phil's car was gone and I let out a sigh of relief. I thanked no one in particular for the ride and got out. I whipped around with my body now numb only to see Edward's hard grip on me. He was the last thing I saw before the darkness overtook me.


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel myself being enveloped in the obscurity of what was him. The hands were so harsh and cold but so unlike Phil's. The hands had been identical to the way Phil would touch me when he wanted me but still, they weren't his. I knew that there was something wrong with this picture. I opened my eyes, afraid to see what was in front of me. An unfamiliar face was kneeling down against me, hands at my sides and eyes peering into mine. They were those of a male's. A large grin spread across his face along with a confused look. Wasn't I supposed to be the confused one? My entire body sprang up as soon as I realized who he was. Almost concurrently, I fell back but strong hands caught me.

"Where am I?" I asked confounded.

His hands quickly pulled away from my body and he was gone. Small footsteps came running in afterwards. "Bella!"

"Alice? Where am I?"

"At my house" she quickly informed, "Thank God you're okay. What happened?"

I was just as confused as she was. I tilted my head to the side, biting my lip as I tried to reminisce about what had happened. I remember everything up until the point of getting out of Edward's car. He grabbed me and then there was nothing. It felt like Phil was there all over again…Oh. I know what happened.

"Never mind let me tell you." She plopped down onto the loveseat next to me, crossing her legs as she went. "You fainted." She paused. "I knew you came out of the hospital too soon." She began babbling about something. I could only figure the words Bella, Carlisle, and stupid. What a strange pixie.

"No, no Alice. I know why I fainted. And I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she beamed, "You're the one who fainted. You're not supposed to be sorry –"

I quickly cut her off, "Where's Edward?" I asked.

She looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "In the living room. Why?"

"Can I see him?"

"Um," she deliberated for a minute. "Sure." With that, she sprinted out of the room, sending back in a pissed of Edward.

"What do you want Swan?" A charmer wasn't he?

"Can I just talk to you for one second? And you won't be a major dick?"

He seemed uneasy but for a mere second, I saw him crack a smile. "Just a regular one. For one second."

"Fine." He sat down next to me, where Alice had been. He smelled of mountain mist with a hint of peppermint. A strange combination yet it worked for him. "What do you want. Again."

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier today. What happened?"

"You fainted."

"When?"

"When I touched you. I have that affect on women," he said cockily. I was so embarrassed by his words. Not the 'I have that affect on women part' but the 'When I touched you' part.

I hesitated for a minute, in which we spent just staring at each other. I waited silently for a smart ass comment to come my way but it never did. "I'm sorry."

His expression softened. "For what?"

"Alice told you, didn't she?"

He looked ashamed for a minute. So I knew he knew. "Maybe."

"Well whatever she told you, it's because you felt like him. A rememberance. I'm sorry."

I could see his mouth opening; he was going to say something meaningful. There was a familiar glint. "It wasn't your fault I touched you like that. I just – I'm sorry I didn't know…" Just then, Kaylee came running in with a small pixie following her just a few steps behind.

"Kaylee?"

Alice answered, "Sorry," she said out of breath "We…were…playing tag…and…she's winning…oh my God I think I'm going to die."

"You're fine Alice. Calm the f –" Kaylee stared up at him open eyed, almost as if he were her hero or something "fiddle sticks down." He gave an awkward pause. "Fiddle sticks" he repeated and snapped at Kaylee, "that's what I meant to say…fiddle sticks." He smiled flakily and I couldn't help bust out in laughter, which made Edward give me the evil eye.

"How are you everywhere?" I asked her playfully as she ran into my hands.

"Aunty Alice picked me up and said I could come to her house because you were here and she wanted to play with me and she had a big room with toys and teddy bears and –" She wasn't even the slightest bit out of breath. "Hey! Why were you sleeping when we were in the car?"

"What?"

"Edward said you fell asleep on him that's why you were lying down on his lap when I got into the car." I blushed crimson. I had no idea I was laying down on Edward when they brought me back here. Edward didn't seem too pleased at her words either. Five year olds: what can you do?

"That's not really true" he protested "you – you know, fell – and I couldn't get you off of me – you're a bit overweight you know. It was kind of hard." He was lying. I am twenty pounds underweight. Though his comment had been filled with lies, it hurt nonetheless.

"That's not true! You were touching her hair!" she screamed.

I bit back a smile as Edward rushed out of the room. Embarrassed probably.

I looked towards Alice, in my fair attempt to avert the conversation topic. "How'd Kaylee get here?"

"We were already in front of your house and Renee was more than happy to give Kaylee up. I barely even had to ask."

"Kaylee why don't you go play with Aunty Rosalie? I bet she'll make you up all pretty" Alice suggested.

"Where is Aunty Rosalie?"

"With Uncle Emmett. When –"

I cut her off as soon as I heard Emmett's name. "No Alice. I don't want her going anywhere."

"What are you talking about? She only wants to look for Rose. What –"

"Listen! I don't want her out of my sight." I was making a scene and scaring Kaylee by now. "Come on Kaylee, we're leaving now."

"Bella, you don't have to leave."

"Look," I pointed directly in her face "you don't take my sister and bring her anywhere do you hear me? I appreciate what you did for me but no one will hurt my _daughter_."

My words scared the fuck out of me. Kaylee was no longer my little sister. She was my daughter. I grabbed her trembling hands and rushed out of the lavish home. Not bothering to look back. You only look back if you intend on going that way. I took all of two minutes to find the door but I did. I glimpsed at the collection of cars out in the driveway, unintentionally counting them all. It seemed as if there were at least two cars per person. I found that the walk home wasn't easy but it wasn't that long of a walk. Just twenty minutes. The street lights did help whilst in the pitch of the darkness.

As I approached the door, I found that Phil had reached home. Wasn't he supposed to still be in custody? Nevertheless, I would have to face him sooner or later. I prefer later. Kaylee's tired little hands yanked on my own, searching for guidance. I knelt down in front of her and whispered something in her ear. She quickly nodded and we stalked off to the front porch. I rang the door bell and listened to the scariness of the calming chime. Harsh footsteps came stomping towards the door. It was him. I held my breath, waiting for him to finally open the door and get this over with.

As soon as he spotted me, he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the door. Renee was nowhere in sight. He thrust me against the window which made it collapse beneath me. There were minimal clothes but only because I had on layers and layers on clothing.

Kaylee's tiny footsteps could barely be heard but I knew where she was headed. To our incredibly small tree house in the backyard. Charlie built it before he died. It was the only thing Phil allowed us to keep that reminded us of him. It just cost me one small price – my backdoor virginity. This small price hurt like hell.

But now, I know he wouldn't want to have me. He would just want to beat the hell out of me again. At least this time, he'd know just how much I could be pushed without having a fatality.

"You little bitch! You think you can fucking get me in trouble? Think fucking twice!" His tone was much more menacing as I had expected. Perhaps I would end up back in the hospital again.

He lifted his hand again to my face, I squealed, against my better judgment. Just then, the doorbell rang. He look at me and then the door then at his hand and then back at me. He kicked me lightly, telling me to get up and hide somewhere. God forbid anyone see me like this.

As the door opened, the last person on Earth who I expected at my doorstep showed up.

"Hello sir" greeted the bronze hair boy "I am the neighborhood patrol for tonight. Have you seen anything suspicious going on lately? There has been a thread of robberies going on lately on this side of the neighborhood. Surely you have seen something?"

"No" grumbled Phil, already ready to close the door. He was so useless. But he didn't. I stared at him through the wood of the stairs. Edward gave me a quick nod. I didn't understand what it meant but still, I upstairs and held my body close to myself. I didn't understand how, but Edward took Phil's attention away from me. I sat there waiting anxiously for an hour for him to return, but he never did. I wonder what he and Edward were talking about and just why he showed up. How did he know to come in now, before things got worst? Never mind. That isn't the issue now. I'm just glad he did.

That night I was able to go to sleep contently. There was no one at our door. Kaylee slept soundly in my arms.

By the time school came around again, I was able to get there on time without much of a bother. My truck mysteriously showed up in the driveway. I suppose Alice had brought it back for me. I don't know why though. I was a complete bitch to her when she was only looking out of Kaylee and I. I had to find her to apologize to her today. It was strange because I hadn't seen any of the Cullens until lunch. They were avoiding me. Understandable.

When I finally found their table, I lugged myself over. Only Alice and Jasper were in sight. Everyone else was nowhere to be found. I sat soundlessly in front of them both. Jasper look up at me, but Alice remained staring at her half eaten salad in front of her, completely ignoring me. I would understand if she hates me – everyone always ends up hating me in the end anyway. I bowed my head and spoke almost silently. "I'm sorry Alice. I should have yelled at you like that. You were trying to help me."

She ignored me. Jasper gave her a small tap her knee and he sprang her head up, facing me completely. It almost looked as if she was looking down at me but I didn't care. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Well," she squinted "only if you let me dress you up and bring you to my house whenever I want to."

No. No. Say no Bella. You can't. You hate fancy things. "Sure!" I feigned excitement. "Then fine, apology accepted" she shrieked. I think she was just holding out until she got

something she wanted.

"Thanks," I complied despondently. "By the way: hey Jasper."

"Well how do you do little lady?" he replied in his warm southern accent.

I nodded, acknowledging him. "Oh! And thanks for bringing my truck home for me."

"Bella, that wasn't me. I've never even touched your truck."

Just then, a proverbial scent filled the air. _Edward_. My head whipped around so fast you could have sworn it was the love of my life I was searching for. His icy green eyes met mine and I soften all around. I don't know why though. It was an awfully outlandish feeling to me.

As he walked closer and closer to the table, I noticed a girl at his side. She was long black hair with cold, hard blue eyes that screamed bitch. She was with him. Obviously. Her hands were wrapped around his arm. I chuckled to myself. How could I ever think someone like that would ever be interested in such a useless piece of nothing?

"What are you laughing at darling?" chimed Jasper.

"Oh nothing," I said throwing my apple to the side, "Just a lot of mindless dreaming is all."


	6. Chapter 6

By the time English rolled around, I found myself sitting alone in the back of the room. Edward and what seemed to be girlfriend say together to the left of me, playing with each other's hands. For the first time ever, I was jealous. I crossed my hands, trying to avert my eyes from them. The lights were at their dimmest and Mr. Birdy was showing us an old tape of Romeo and Juliet. People don't understand for what reason Romeo killed himself and the love of his life. But I do. They could not withstand morality with such an out of the world love.

They were too taken with each other to realize that Mr. Birdy had called on him to recite a line from the reading. Our assignment was to compare the actual play from the movie. There was an uncanny resemblance except with some of the dialogue. I was almost certain he hadn't caught any of it. Until he opened his mouth and the most beautiful words embellished.

"They may seize  
>On the white wonder of dear Juliet's hand<br>And steal immortal blessing from her lips,  
>Who, even in pure and vestal modesty,<br>Still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin."

His perfect lips moved delicately with every word he spoke. His head tiled in my direction and he flashed a subtle yet obvious smile. I turned away, knowing these words had nothing to do with me. Something told me to scream at him a dirty look but I wouldn't want to ruin the moment for _her_.

As soon as the bell rang, he unhanded her. The assignment I copied quickly from the board, seeing Edward was right by the door with his girlfriend. I decided that if I was to walk past them, I might as well do it in a crowd. Just then, I was called to Mr. Birdy's desk. He rambled through his overcrowded desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper with what seemed directions written all over it. He handed it out to me as he spoke.

"Isabella –"I cringed. "You're last essay was absolutely amazing…"I looked at him questionably. "The one on Hamlet? I assure you, I have never read such an exquisite…and – and personal piece in my life."

"Thank you," I blushed, putting my hair behind my hair. I could see Edward staring in the corner of my eye. What did he want? He hated me.

"I want to enter you in a contest. And I won't take no for an answer. It's due in two months. A piece about a personal experience – the most significant point in your life when you've felt yourself grow in such a way that it is almost unexplainable. Yet, you will explain it. Understand?"

I shook my head. I hadn't even agreed to an essay and he was throwing ever possible detail in my way. "Wait. Mr. Birdy, I'm not sure –"

"I said I won't take no for an answer. I am sorry Isabella, but I refuse to lose the International Literature Writing Contest for the twelfth year in a row…Please" he begged, "don't do that to me. You have no idea how long I've been trying to beat Beacon Hills High School. Now I've finally got a noteworthy student – I'm not giving that up."

There was nothing I could say to get out of this. The old man just wanted a little essay. Who said it had to be authentic? It could be a little fabricated, couldn't it? "Sure Mr. Birdy. No problem." And with that, I sneaked to the door, leaving him talking to himself.

Great. I'd be late to class. The hallways were completely empty with only the sounds of my forceful steps filling the silence. Every classroom I'd pass, I'd see everyone staring out at me. I hated the attention. As I walked, I peered down at the paper. It couldn't be that bad. Just as I was approaching the steps, I tripped over my own two feet, only to be caught by familiar hands. Edward.

"Watch where you're going Swan" he said harshly.

"Why don't you stay out of my way?" I yanked my arms from him angrily and carefully ran up the stairs.

"What's in your hands?"

I looked down curiously. How could I forget what I had in my own hand? "A piece of paper" I answered sourly.

In the matter of two seconds, he was on the same stair as me. He pulled it from my hand and took all of two seconds to read it. "International Literature Writing Contest, huh? Seems a bit wordy, doesn't it? You gonna do it?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. It's just that I entered it before. Lost."

"Obviously, you seem too conceited to ever have had a turning point in your life."

"Excuse me," he relented sarcastically, "but the topic varies from year to year. Mine was to write about the one person in your life that has changed you the most. I haven't met that person yet so…I flaked. I couldn't write about something that was untrue. So you don't do that." It seemed like there was the slightest hint of care in his voice. But I didn't take it too much to heart. I mean, look where that's gotten me.

"Hey, where'd you go that day?"

"What are you talking about?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Where did you go?"

"In the other room. Now answer my question."

"Home. I took my sister and left. Now can we change the subject now? Not like it's any of your business."

"Listen, I'm sure a clumsy, impeded little runt like yourself has no friends and no social life – so what do people like you do after school?"

"Why should I answer you? You're rude as hell. And I hate you."

"Just answer."

"My sister. I pick her up from her kindergarten classes."

"You're just all about that kid aren't you?" He spoke as if he were sincerely interested. But I knew he couldn't be. No one was ever interested in me for more than ten minutes, if that many. "Aren't kindergarten classes over at like," he stared at his watch for a second and then spoke "two thirty?" How'd he know that?

"Yeah, I'm going to be late. Like last time. But – never mind." I didn't feel like telling him my whole life story. And he didn't ask.

The rest of the walk there was pretty silent. When we reached our classroom, Mrs. Denali was already instructing the class on abstract art. She halted her words immediately. "Why are you late Mr. Cullen?"

"Um – I – I" he stuttered.

"I fell!" I intervened. "I fell on the stairs and Edward stayed to help me up. I'm sorry he's late. It was completely my fault…not his." She eyed me evilly but then just directed us to our seats. Did I just defend him? And why did I feel such a need to? We found seats near our friends. Edward was sitting nearer to Jasper and I, to Alice. Where he was, he couldn't hear Alice and I talking.

"Did you really fall?"

"Yes."

"Did Edward really help you up?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Ye – no!"

"I knew it" she sulked.

The end of the say came all too quickly. While I parted ways with Alice, I remembered Kaylee would be sitting by herself all day again. I jumped in my truck and sped all the way to her elementary school. The school lights were obviously on but the classroom lights had been turned off.

I ran inside, all the while being greeted by a brunette haired lady. It wasn't Esme. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" I was sure the she was the secretary or something.

"I'm sorry. But my little sister? About yay high, this wide" I did hand motions as she stared quietly into my eyes. "Dirty blonde…"

"Are you finished?" she interrupted.

"Yes. Where is she? I know I'm late –"

"Stop babbling. She's not here. Mrs. Cullen dropped her home?"

I looked at her completely dumbstruck. I don't know a Mrs. Cullen. "Who is Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh for God sakes, Esme. Esme Cullen."

"Cullen? As in the Cullen family?"

"Well she is married." She seemed annoyed. Definitely not one of my favorite people.

"And you said she took her home?"

"Yes."

"If my little sister isn't home when I get there, I'm suing." I pointed my all too famous index in her face and sprinted out the door. I would have called to see if she was really home but I didn't have a cell phone. _Thanks so much for that one Phil._

As I pulled up to our all too suburban home, I found an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Phil's was also there so this couldn't be good. I heard mumblings when I pressed my ear to the door. It would have seemed normal for me to use my key or knock but I wanted to know who was inside before I imposed on my own home. Phil has instilled these judgments in me.

I rang the doorbell. "It's open!" bellowed Renee. It was a fake tone so I knew definitely someone had to be over.

"Hello Bella, how was school today?" She spoke softly, mothering almost. With her hands folded perfectly in her lap, one foot behind the other; she could really pass for the motherly type. "You remember Mrs. Cullen? Kaylee's teacher? She just dropped her home for us." I gave her a dubious look and focused back onto Renee. "I was just telling her about the awful accident with my arm that prevents me from picking her up. And you, my wonderful child, who has sacrificed your own life to do so. So you understand Mrs. Cullen, why Bella couldn't do it today? She was in school. Getting the proper education that I and my husband have worked so hard to provide for her." _Oh please. You've found a way to lie on your taxes._

I looked over to the kitchen where a large wall was concealing Phil from the living room. He had practically an empty bear bottle in his hand, shaking it violently at me. I was in deep trouble tonight. And I knew it.

"I completely understand" spoke Esme. "I just hope you don't mind. My son called – Bella's classmate, and told me she would be running late ad wanted me to drop Kaylee home. So legally I got consent" she laughed nervously. There was so much tension in the room you could cut it with a knife. There was so much tension in the room I wanted to cut myself with the knife. "Well, I better get going." She hopped up, noticing my harsh glares. She collected her things and walked out, after giving Phil a curious smile. Couldn't she see he was drunk off his ass? "I'll be here tomorrow to pick Kaylee up. She's on my way to work anyway." No she wasn't. but she left before any of us could protest.

"You little bitch!" screamed Renee. "Are you trying to get the cops on us?"

"No! I was in school! What was I supposed –"

Without warning, a large hand came in close contact with my face. "Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" Tears streamed down my face but I was still silent as ever. "I think she is trying to get herself killed, don't you think Renee?" he turned towards her. She smiled sickly and continued circling me along with Phil. He kicked me to the ground. She laughed loudly. He followed. He lifted his hand at me again, except with the bear bottle in his hands.

That night wasn't a pleasant night. It was filled with tears and screams. Some of which weren't even mine. No matter how hard I tried to be good, he'd always find flaw in me.

That morning, everything went as it should have. I woke up early, comforted a still uneasy Kaylee and prepared breakfast for Renee and Phil. The only out of the ordinary thing that happened was that Esme came to pick Kaylee. It was strange for me to see her going off with somebody else that wasn't me, but she seemed too be a trustworthy person and it's not like if something happens to Kaylee that all ties are cut. I mean, there are still Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle.

As soon as I reached the parking lot of Forks High School, Alice pulled up in her posh Porsche. That was my new name for it. I asked where the rest of them were but she only gave a simple answer of 'in class.' I nodded and averted my attention. The little pixie looked quieter and more devious than usual but I didn't push the subject.

Just then, I noticed out of the corner of my eye two familiar people. Well, one familiar person and a girl. Perfect. Just what I need to see. He was tugging on her hands while she tried escaping him. He pulled her close to him, but not in that true love way, and struggled to give her a kiss. You could see she was far less interested than he was. Of course she hadn't pulled away from that, but I was still jealous. Without even falling to her knees for Edward, she pranced away. Her long black hair flowed ever so gracefully in the wind as Edward gawked. She was gorgeous, I must admit but she seemed shallow. But then again, who am I to judge?

"What are you doing after school?" chimed the pixie.

"Library. I've got to do some research for some social studies project."

"I know the one. I did mine in ninth grade," she laughed, pointing "Now I've just got all electives. It's really not difficult at all. I can help you with it if you want."

I wouldn't even have to think about letting her down, but something else caught my attention. Edward was walking past and my heart couldn't help but beat a little faster. I hated him but I couldn't help but want him to love me. For a quick second I thought I saw him breathe a little harder but that could have easily been my imagination. For a second there I thought I saw an extra glint in his eye, but that could have easily been my imagination giving in a little too much to my wants.

"Earth to Bella? Belladonna?"

"Yeah? Yeah. I – yeah." I was quickly snapped back to reality. "What was your question again?"

"You've got it so bad."

"What?"

"Edward Cullen fever. Bitten, they call it. It's an epidemic."

"What – what are you talking about?"

"I bet you though you'd never fall for a guy like Edward right? Wrong! You did. Every girl does. Hell, I almost did" she joked…I think.

"No way Alice. He's not my type…"

"And here I was," she unloaded my books from my truck and handed them to me, "thinking you were, oh I don't know, different. I can't believe you Bella. I really thought." And with that, she walked away, not even looking back. Something told me I would be a good friend if I called after her but I wasn't up for being best friends right now. I was too taken with what she had said. I bet every girl fell in love with Edward for his looks. I guess I was headed down that path too. I mean, I don't even know the guy and I think I've already fallen. Maybe I am just like every girl out there…


	7. Chapter 7

By the time lunch had rolled around, I was trying everything to avoid the wrath of the pixie I was now deathly afraid of. I was lucky to find a bench in a closed off area in front o the main building. The massive amount of trees reminded me of the picnics Charlie used to take me on before Kaylee was born. He would pick blueberries from our backyard and take me around or block to give them out to our neighbors. Mostly everyone would take them. Then we used to eat whatever was left by the time we made it to the park. I only have good memories of my dad, the best twelve years of my life I decided. He even took me bra shopping for the first time. It was not at all embarrassing at all. He said he'd pretend to be gay just so I wouldn't feel weird about it. He was always making stupid jokes like that. Back then I never thought I would have only a few years with him. I think if I had only known what was coming, that I would have cherished and made the most of those years. There's not a moment that goes by that I wonder what my life would have been like in only he had lived to see me today. He would be so disappointed.

I was pulled out of my rendering thoughts by the absolute last person I was in the mood for. My head shot up as a cocky smile spread across his face. "Swan" he sang.

"What? I'm really not in the mood," I said without much feeling.

"Oh come on, everybody's always in the mood for me" he praised himself.

"Well not me."

"And why is that?" He leaned himself against a tree and spoke drunkenly.

I shot a glare at him, annoyed. "What's your problem? Why do you think everybody's so in love with you? You're not that God damn special."

"Every other girl here seems to think so."

"Great!" I belted out, "Then go talk to one of them."

"Trust me, I would. Any of them over you. But you interest me. You're different. I don't know if I should like that or not."

Thoughts of Alice's words came rushing back to my head. I knew exactly what he was doing and I refused to let it happen. "I know what you're doing you know. I've heard all about you. Every girl loves you so you just expect it? Yeah well, I as a matter of fact hate you with a passion." He stared at me with the calmest look on his face. "What are you thinking? Say something."

"Say something?" He shook his head furiously, "Well for starters, I'm so glad you've heard about me. Now you can fight against whatever feelings you have towards me because I'll enjoy watching you lose." He walked closer to me and breathed across my face. "We'll see who comes out on top."

"Oh we will." I smiled right back at him. I walked away calming, leaving him smiling inwardly at himself. I love how he just knew what he did to me. Now I know it was all a game, there's no reason to feel anymore.

"Hey Bella!" yelled Alice. "You think Kaylee can come over today? I wanted to play with her." She spoke as if nothing had happened. "Her cheeks are just squish-able. So you know...I want to squish!" she praised excitedly.

"Wait - wait a second," I cut her off. "Don't you hate me? I mean, you were so upset with me yesterday. You practically stomped away."

"No biggie, blame my temperament. Not Alice's fault!" she spoke in the third person.

"Anyway, I think you'll be pleased with me" I began, "Edward tried to get me to go all weak on him and it didn't work... Thought you'd be proud of me," I said faking a smile.

"Oh!" She sounded surprise, "Well good for you. But...how long are you going to keep it up? I mean, honestly Bella, every single girl falls for him. He's gorgeous...but he knows it. That's what sucks the most."

I stared at her, astounded. "Are you really doubting my ability to not be every girl? Plus, I don't care much for his personality." I shrugged.

"It's not the personality I'm talking about. It's his status; his all around package." She motioned her hands in a circle. I didn't get it. "Literally."

She talked as if she was fading into a whole other conversation. "Package?"

"As in...down below."

"So what? He's a slut or something?"

"That's what he'd like everyone to think, but...promise you won't tell." I nodded. "He's still a virgin." I didn't even want to know how she knew that. I laughed silently. How could a guy like that act like a guy like this and still be a virgin? "What? Aren't you?" she joked.

The conversation all of a sudden took a turn for he worst. "Something like that." I averted my eyes as I spoke. Alice knew to stop. I couldn't make it anymore obvious.

"So yeah, do you think you can let me have her for a few hours? She loved the house and my room the first time. Plus, she didn't even get a chance to see the family room. Trust me Bella, she'd love it" beamed the pixie.

I really wanted Kaylee to see Alice again. After all, she wouldn't shut up about her. But I knew after what happened a few days ago, Phil wouldn't allow it. "I'm really sorry Alice. I can't. Maybe some other time but tonight's just impossible."

"What about this weekend?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off, wondering if it would be too soon to ask. Nevertheless, I assured her I would check with Phil and Renee. She seemed uneasy. I knew why.

"Hey Bella, not to be snooping and all but, how are things with your step dad? I mean, are you guys okay?"

"What? What are you talking about? Everything's fine," I lied. "Couldn't be better." She hung her head low and we continued walking. I quickly changed the topic. "Hey! Alice! You never told me your mother was my sister's kindergarten teacher!"

She smirked evilly, "You never asked."

I'm sure she doesn't know who I am either so I easily dropped the topic.

Soon, we parted ways. She had another one of her electives and I had history. It was my favorite class. I enjoyed knowing that I wasn't the only fuck up in the world. That there were others who were responsible for the lives of others. That there were other people out there the suffered for no good reason.

I took a seat in the front of the class by myself. Mrs. Gallagher sat at her desk rummaging throughout, probably looking for today's lesson plan. Just then, with all eyes on her, Edwards girlfriend walked - waltzed in. Her long black hair made her perfect eyes pop. She was obviously the kind of girl to make girls like me feel bad about herself. She took a seat next to me. I could see her eyes fluttering over to me ever so often.

"Hi" she said posh. "I'm Sage Skylark Stryker. And you are?"

"Bella." My name sounded so freeing next to hers.

"What are we doing?"

"Just waiting for her to find her lesson plan."

"Oh!" She flipped her hair. "Well. I guess I'll just sit here and text." I'm sure she wanted me to ask who. "Don't you want to know who?" See?

"Sure."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" she sang his name. "My boyfriend. You know the King of the school? The socialite of this place. He's so rich. And did I mention his status here?" She seemed like such a gold digger.

"So I guess you two are really in love right?"

"So in love," she spoke like a true white girl. "Especially how everyone loves me now. Yeah, that's right. I'm above everyone and everything! OMG. I'm so fucking hot." She waited for a reply but I was speechless. "Wow Belinda! You're such a good listened. We would be such good friends but you're a nobody so don't talk. Shh!" She brought her finger to her lips without a single thought. Because I bet she didn't even have a single thought.

I sat there with nothing buy crude thoughts in mind. Thank goodness that was it for conversation. As soon as the period was over, Edward arrived in front I'd the door, cocky as ever. Apart of me hated that she was only using him. The other part was happy about it. He did deserve to be taught a lesson about going around, thinking he was better than any and everything.

As I arrived home, I found Kaylee sitting in the living room with her dolls along with a scortching bowl of soup in front of her. Of course no one would be as smart enough as to watch her with it. Renee had been in the kitchen doing God knows what and Phil was reading the newspaper. The paper rustled in front of him, making me flinch. "Daddy?" The word felt fatal against my lips. He loves when I called him that; it's something he makes me do often if you know what I mean. "Do you mind if –?"

"Shut up you ungrateful bitch and listen to me." Kaylee's head shot up; I silently told her to mind her business. "A few of my buddies and I are going out and coming back here later. I don't need you being here when we come back. So…stay out the entire weekend. If you dare fucking come back," he walked closer to me "I'll kill you." _Ooh, nice threat there Phil._

My heart skipped a beat. Secretly I couldn't wait to go over to Alice's house. But the other part of me wondered where the hell I was supposed to stay this entire weekend.

By the time Friday came around, Kaylee and I were all set to go over to Alice's. She and I talked things over so we could stay over for the entire weekend. Part of me was freaking ecstatic to get out of the house for an entire weekend but the other was terrified of seeing Edward. We'd be waking up and going to sleep in the same house. He would want to talk about what he had done that day when he came over to my house pretending he was the neighborhood patrol or something. We didn't even live in the same neighborhood. The houses where he lived were four times the size of mine. I just hope that I could hold up long enough for one weekend.

I parked my noisy truck in the driveway of the Cullen's. The house lights shone brightly in the midst of everything because it had already been dark out. Alice greeted us from the front door of her house. Kaylee rushed to her. For some reason, I felt close to her now that I knew Kaylee felt close with her. Ever since this thing with Phil has taken a toll on her, she seems to be more careful with people. Alice waved to me, jumping up and down with her in her arms. I quickly ran to her, lugging our bags into the house.

Without a moment's notice, I felt the weight being lifted. My eyes quickly looked upwards and saw one of the most beautiful sights my eyes permitted. "Why don't I take that from you?" He smiled charmingly. A bit too charmingly.

I smiled playfully back at him, but I meant business. "I know what you're doing Cullen."

"Really?" he laughed cockily, "This is gonna be an interesting weekend." His perfect teeth shone through his perfectly pink lips. **I know I'd never make a move, but it is sure fun pretending to be a normal teenager.**

Edward led us to the guestroom and let me tell you, it couldn't be more awkward. Once we were in front of the large room, he motioned for me to walk in first. Then I motioned for him to go. Naturally, we walked in at the same time: face to face, chest to chest. He set down my bags and walked purposefully and vastly out of the room. I couldn't help but giggle._ Aww, look at the little king, all ruffled up._ Kaylee looked at me wide eyed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Grown up stuff Kaylee?" I brushed off.

"Oh! Do you like him?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "And exactly what do you know about boys liking girls?"

"That you like him and he likes you!" she answered innocently.


	8. Chapter 8

Pressed against the cold white walls, I listened to the child's taunts. Her words were so innocent; so childish; but so true. Bella hadn't bothered to correct her but rather led her downstairs, hand in hers, following Alice's high pitched calls. I wonder why she never leaves that kid to her parents. It's strange for a seventeen year old to keep her kid sister around wherever she goes.

I stayed upstairs instead of going down for dinner. Something told me resistance was the best way to make Bella think of me. For some reason, she was the only girl that didn't drool at the sight of me. I hated that. I hated that there was actually someone out there that didn't want me. It brought back memories that seem to be reliving themselves lately.

Plopping down onto my bed, I stared up at the dark blue hidden by pictures. Some of were people I didn't know. Others were of people that I did. They terrified me the most. The ones I didn't know were those I drew from distant memories of my past. The ones I knew were the ones I wanted to forget so much. But for some reason I can't help but be devoured by my past.

The picture that brought me to my knees was Sarah's. She had bright brunette hair no words could describe, and eyes just like mine, but heart so different. I was always young and naïve. For a sixteen year old, she grew up quite fast. There are things about Sarah no adult has even experienced. She never had graduation, prom, a first car – nothing. Instead, she became mother of two without even realizing it.

There is not one day I don't think myself the reason she did what she did. As her brother, I should have made everything okay for her – I should have been the one to protect her. I shouldn't have been the loser in the corner having to be protected by his older sister. I should have protected her from our father. I should never have allowed him to hurt her in the ways that he did. God knows our mother couldn't. She died while giving birth to me. That's why I think Sarah held some sort of resentment for me. After all, I bet Mom would've saved us if she were alive. Sarah told me Dad had only turned into a monster because she was his world and without his world – he changed.

Sarah would tell me never cry when he'd hit me. She'd tell me never cry or help her when he'd touch her. Because of Sarah, I have strength now. Even though she's gone now, she's always with me – being that strength for me. Because of her, I am the way I am today. I figured, if you never show your heart then nobody would mistake it for weakness and never try to hurt you.

Only she knows that she gave herself for me. And only I know that killed me. But that's alright; her heart was in the right place. It was always in the right place.

By the time Alice had come up to my room, I was half asleep. She walked in with a plate of delicious looking food. I was really hungry but kill me dead before I accept anything from anybody.

"Hungry?" she murmured grumpily. "We missed you at dinner."

"Fuck did you say? Speak up."

"I said, are you hungry? I brought this for you. I thought you were busy or something."

"Yeah, well. Why did you interrupt me then?" I locked my hands behind my head and laid back down on the soft golden bed spread.

Her eyes searched my room as she let the plate of food down on my desk. I was going to retort something mean to her but she otherwise involved my attention. "You were drawing...Sarah?"

I snapped up, whisking my drawing pad from her. I only drew things I was thinking about. I was never the type to draw like a random ass landscape or something. I could only draw the things that I felt. Even though I hated admitting it, I often thought about Sarah. My family is the only ones who know about her. And I'd like to keep it that way. "Scream it, won't you? I don't want that girl hearing her name."

She frowned and headed for the door. I hated making her sad. Truth is, she is the only one I know I can honestly count on. Even though I treat her like shit, she's always my sister. She knows more about me than I'd like her to. Yet she shares nothing with anyone.

"You know she's more like you than you think" she whispered and closed the door quietly.

My eyes never leaving my drawing, I thought about what she had said. I doubt that. No one is like me. And not in that conceited, pretentious way. The way of my past I meant. No one could have possibly experienced the things we did back then and lived to tell the tale. After all, Sarah didn't.

My cell phone rang that annoying ring tone Sage had set for herself to let me know _not_ to pick up, it was her. I unlocked and pressed the phone to my ear, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sage" I grunted.

"Eddie!" she screamed annoyingly. "I want to go shopping this weekend."

_Wonderful._ Another shit load of money I'd have to spend on her. I never understood her; she'd only call me to go shopping or to go to a social event. I hated going places with her nowadays. She'd just always introduce me to people – telling them I was her boyfriend in a way that it didn't mean anything more than I was arm candy. Stupid right? That I haven't broken up with her yet? Yeah well. She takes up time and will power. I figured that if I have to live the rest of my life, might as well be wasting it with her rather than thinking about what I could never get off of my mind.

I don't understand why, but I keep trying to get something out of her that I know isn't there. Whenever I want to spend some alone time with her, she'd always busy. I guess that's what I get for trying to make something out of nothing. "Eddie baby, I want to go buy Gucci and Prada. Take me?"

I decided to try something. "What did you get a job or something?"

She laughed hysterically. "Oh course not!"

"That's why I'm coming right?" I asked rhetorically.

_Now she gets mad._ "Edward Cullen!"

_Now she tries to make herself seem innocent._ "I can't believe you think I'm that kind of girl." I could almost hear her pouting.

_Now she pretends to want to break up._ "If that's what you think about me – maybe – maybe we shouldn't be together!"

_I pretend to want to break up with her._ "You sure about that" I asked cockily.

_She pretends to play along._ "Yeah. If you don't love me anymore."

_I end things for the millionth time._ "Fine then. We're done."_ I hang up._

Fifteen, twenty minutes later, she calls back and pretends to be in love with me and so sorry about the fight; saying she can't imagine her life without me. Then life's back to normal. I used her to waste time and se uses me for everything else. But maybe now she could be put to better use – I could always make Bella jealous with her. It's not like Bella knows her ulterior motives. Perfect! I knew she was more than a gold digging whore!

I hopped up and took the plate of food in my hand, rushing it down to the kitchen. I had gotten over my hunger. Everyone was in the living room having another one of those ever faithful family nights. They were so stupid. I noticed all of the attention was on that little kid. Her eyes caught mine for a quick second and I noticed something familiar. They held something so honest in them. It was more than just a child's innocent. I stared at her for longer than I had intended but skillfully made it seem as I was looking beyond. It seemed as if she was the only one to notice me in the midst of all of her chatter. She was more acquainted with Esme than anything else. She had even called her Mom by mistake. Esme loves that. She loved that some of her students thought of her as a second mother.

I ran up the stairs, past everybody's bedrooms, including the guest room. Sobs from her room filled the hollow, soundlessness of the hallway. Against my better judgment, I peered in. I caught Bella with her face down in her pillow and her white sleeves drenched. Her breath hitched as she tried suppressing the noises. It was a sound I knew all too well. I creaked open the door noisily, with an intention I did not know. She shot up, searching frantically for who was there. I stood by her door, terrified to make another move. Normally, for any other girl, I wouldn't have given two shits about any girl crying – but something seemed to different about her. Maybe it was the fact that she appeared to not like me. But who knows.

"Anyone there?" There was no hint of sadness in her voice. If I hadn't seen what had been going on, I would have never known she was crying.

Waking up, I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes and headed into my bathroom. There, I showered, shaved, and got dressed. Putting on my favorite cologne, I checked my phone for any missed messages. It read the usual, twelve missed calls, thirty two text messages, and facebook was completely filled with notifications. But nothing from Sage. This has been a record ladies and gentlemen!

I headed downstairs where I found Alice in Jasper's arms, having a cup of coffee. I tried my best to avert my eyes from them – I hated that they found happiness in each other. "Oh Edward! Before I forget to tell you! I told Be-" Before she could finish her sentence, I was already out of the room where I found the little girl watching television by herself. I planned on silently sneaking past her small presence but last, failed.

"Hey!" she bellowed. "Who are you?"

"Edward." I brushed her off and kept walking up the stairs.

"Hey!" she called again. "Are you Alice's brother?"

"Yes."

"Hey!"

"What?"

She lowered her head. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch cartoons with me," she pouted. I felt an ounce of guilt for yelling at the thing so I thudded downstairs and took a seat next to her. Her eyes lit up. "Yay! Now…" She trailed off, trying to explain the logic of the show to me. You would think I'd understand the way Blue's Clues works by now.

Sometime during her constant blabbering, the conversation had taken a turn for the worst. "So I hear you like my sister" she chimed.

Catching me off guard I yelled, "What?"

"I said –" she clarified.

"No. I heard what you said. Why would you say that?"

"Because you do."

"Why? Did she say she likes me?"

"No. But you're the boy. You're supposed to like her."

"Girls can like boys first you know."

"Nuh auh." She twiddled her finger. "That's not true. In all the movies, the boy tells the girl he loves her and they end up happily ever after the end." She spoke everything so quickly as if all in one sentence.

"Sure kid" I said getting up. "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Kaylee Carlie Swan. What's your name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…try to spell it."

She nodded happily and ran out of the room, probably to find a piece of construction paper and a crayon. Hey, the thing wasn't so bad after all.

As soon as she was out of sight, I remembered I'd left my cell phone in the bathroom. I ran to my room and blasted into the bathroom. Strange. I don't remember leaving my shower head on. Nevertheless, I pulled the shower curtain and reached for the handle. Instead, I grabbed a warm, soft…

"Edward!" Bella screamed in pure terror.

She yanked the shower curtain around her body, causing the steel rod to break. I pulled her from the danger, causing her to fall on top of me: her body wet and bare. For a split second, I looked in her eyes and stared at a terrified child. One that was not only surprised – but something else that seemed so impossibly familiar…


	9. Chapter 9

Her body was soft and ripple to the wet touch. Her eyes screamed terror but some part of this was hilarious. She fought to get up and bring the shower curtain up with her but I don't think that quite worked. All the while, I just laid there, hands locked behind my head and smiling, watching funnily as she scoffed and yelled my name. She slipped as soon as she made it to her feet, landing on me – thumping loudly on my chest. She was practically weightless though. This was enough. I skillfully sprung up – _among other things_ – and handed her the towel which she wrapped around her body clumsily. "Edward! Alice said you were out!" she screamed.

"Uh, didn't she tell you no one – and I mean no one uses my bathroom?"

She bowed her head in shame, "I'm sorry I didn't –" she said shaking violently her wet hair as a small voice sounded through the halls. Our heads sprung up.

"Eddie! Eddie! I don't know how to spell Colleen but I –" she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eyes widened, switching back and forth from Bella's nearly bare body and my entire attire soaked. This didn't look very good. She nearly screamed. "Ooh!"

"Kaylee! Kaylee" begged Bella, "Shh, shh. Stop making noises."

"What were ya doing?"

"It was a mistake kid. She ugh –" I motioned to Bella, "fell. I was helping her up. Don't tell anybody about this, understand?"

"Or else?" she taunted cheerfully. I was starting to like this brat.

"Or else – I'll tell Esme about that stolen cookie."

"How did you know about that?"

"Don't worry – now on your merry way you go" I said shooing.

Just as planned, she ran out of the doorway to the bathroom and into Alice's. "See? Problem solved."

"How did you know that?" chimed Bella.

"What?" I said confused, "Oh no. I didn't. I was just fishing. Guess I just caught something…Wait. I don't need to be explaining myself to you."

"Sorry." She spoke sarcastically. That was kind of harsh. "I'll just get out. No big deal."

"Well – well, wait. Just finish. And get your hair out of the drain when you're done." I trudged away gallantly, hiding a very thought provoking want. I practically scolded myself not to turn around and peer at her body. Or maybe that wouldn't be so difficult…

"Oh and Bella!" I whipped around, catching her staring at me. "Who won this one?" My eyes never led to her face but rather her perfectly inclined body. Though difficult and blurry, I caught sight of something out of the ordinary. There were black and blues covering what part of her legs I could see. I squinted even more, making the situation that more awkward. I opened my mouth to investigate but was silenced.

"Kaylee – she's a kicker when she sleeps. No need to gawk." And with that, I was on my way.

When I made it back to the living room, I found Rosalie and Emmett chatting away about something. "Where is she? Where is Alice?"

"In the garden. Front" he specified. I ran out to the front garden…where I found her reading some vampire book: Twilight. A bunch of bullshit if you ask me.

"Ally! What the hell! You let that girl in my shower. You know how I feel about that!"

"What, you went in?" Her eyes were still locked onto the book while she spoke nonchalantly.

"Yes actually." She seemed to note give a flying fuck. Then all of a sudden, her head sprung up.

"Wait. What did you see?"

"Nothing. Why so jumpy?" She calmed back down. What if I said I had seen something?

"No reason. It's just that – she's super private is all."

"Okay who gives a fuck. Keep her out of my way. They're your guests not mine. Got it?"

She nodded her head. I could see she was mentally cursing me out. It's fine. Deep down she knows I have a soft spot for her. As I left the garden, I felt her deathful glare piercing the back of my head. Something she does more often than ever. I flipped through my phone through my most recent texts. Let's see: a bunch of sluts, a bunch of their boyfriends, and a bunch of their boyfriends. As I sat down on the couch, a small plop followed soon after. I rolled my eyes and found a small body almost drowning in the large sofa. I picked her up and sat her down on my lap.

"Hi! Guess what! I spelled your name."

"Really?" I didn't think she was actually going to do that. "Let's see it."

"K!" It read: Edweird Anthony Masen Colleen. "Is that it?"

Her eyes shone so bright I didn't have the heart to tell her it was wrong. I nodded.

"Yay!" she belted out, and enclosed her weightless arms around me. She was rather underweight for a five year old…just like Bella is. "You know –" she began talking about something. Surprisingly, the conversation led a bit entertaining and somewhat insightful. There was a lot of back and forth though. Her innocent mind, or as I thought, wasn't so innocent after all. I also found it kind of strange that when I went to fix her dress, she flinched and had the same look Bella did when I grabbed her arm that day. What a strange set of sisters.

Before I knew it, I was being shaken by a set of forceful hands. "Dude, dude! Wake up!" It was the voice of an angel. It was the voice of a goddess. It was the voice of – Bella?

"Bella?" I woke up to find Kaylee stretched out sleeping on my chest and a very angry Bella staring down at us. I wiped the sleepiness out of my eyes and retorted. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good," she removed her hands from her hips and held her hands out for Kaylee. The way she was sleeping, it was quite difficult to get her up. Other than her intense squirms, I was able to hand her over.

"What time is it?"

"Late" she replied coldly.

Kaylee almost began crying within Bella's hold. Even though she pressed her head to her shoulders, she began waking up. I held my hand out for her. Bella didn't comply. Annoyed, I pulled her out of her hands, rolling my eyes. She stopped crying.

"Ha" I gloated. I slowly walked up the east staircase leading into the guest room as Bella awkwardly gawked. I gently set her down on the bed.

Once again, Bella and I were in the doorway of the guest bedroom. Except this time, neither pulled away. Palm to palm. Chest to chest. Heart to heart. Her hair smelled of strawberries from a distance. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate that I'd never noticed before. Her lips were mild pinkish reddish with a hint of tan. It was the maculate of all colors. Her tilted her face closer and closer to mine to the point to where her lengthily lashes brushed against my cheekbones. My heart quickened for the first time in a long time. My hands trembeled beneath hers. All of a sudden, I had forgotten how we had gotten here in the first place. She leaned in closer to me, tightening her hold on me and breathed minty air. "I was wet…I felt you…I – I won this one." My breathing fell as she spoke her last words. Oh the games. With that, she glided out of the room – almost gracefully.

I watched her leave, smiling to myself. A worthy opponent indeed. I peered back at the kid just to make sure she hadn't seen that. God knows what she would have done if she had. The clock on the flat screen TV read 3 p.m. I can't believe the kid actually put me to sleep after I had woken up. I followed the voices all the way down to the kitchen. Everyone was having lunch. Carlisle and Esme had been rushing around the kitchen getting everyone plates, Jasper and Emmett had been picking on Rosalie who looked like she quite frankly was about to bitch slap them both, Alice was still taken with that book, and Bella was nowhere to be found. I searched silently or so I thought.

"Yo Ed. Looking for something?" asked Emmett.

"No." I answered sourly.

"Sure?" bitched Emmett. "Where's that Bella chick? That's one hot piece of ass."

"Dude! Rosalie is right there!" I yelled out of nowhere, causing everyone's head to snap up. I guess they were all as surprised to see that I had defended her as I was.

She stared.

I ignored her. We all waited until Bella came in the room. Quite frankly, I anticipated her arrival. When she came in, she kept on apologizing about cleaning up in the living room.

"What are you talking about?" asked Esme. Bella's head hung low as she spoke to Esme and Carlisle. I guess she was polite like that.

"Kaylee fell asleep on the couch and I was just fixing things as they were. I didn't want to be a bad guest" she laughed musically to the point I almost got lost in it.

"Oh Bella, you don't need to do that. That's what Jaspie here is for." They all laughed. I suppose this was considered funny for them all.

Esme ended up serving chicken cutlets, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, cold slaw, and salad. Bella looked as if she hadn't eaten a decent meal in years. I just hoped she wasn't one of those people who only ate what her family cooked and not outside. As we finished up, I caught sight of Bella's plate. She had left a bit of food over. Esme asked her why and she politely said that she was leaving the rest of Kaylee. They laughed again. They thought she was kidding. But I could see she wasn't although she tried playing it off. Carlisle told her to finish off her food so they could go to the pool outside. On the few days this place is nice – we take advantage.

Everyone but Bella and I left the room. I watched her carefully as she tried to avoid my eyes as she ate. I watched as her muscles would clench and release ever so often. But it was unclear if it was because she was eating or her anger. She was after all a fiery one. I felt like I was mentally cheating on Sage but then again, she's probably done half on the senior class if not more.

"Okay. I give up. What's your deal?"

"What do you mean what's my deal?"

"Why are you staring at me freakily?"

"I'm getting back at you for earlier today."

"Really? And exactly what happened earlier today?"

"You know what you did."

"I want to hear it from your lips. Tell me."

"You blew me off. You led me on."

"And you loved every bit of if. Didn't you?"

"It was a first."

"But you loved it."

"Yes."

"Good. See you outside."

She completely turned the tables on me. A clever one she is. Suddenly, it seemed as if I was now the chaser.

Everyone came out with their bathing suits. The girls scantily dressed and the boys in decently looking shorts. Bella came out in a shorts and tank top. Everyone looked at her oddly except for Carlisle and Alice. Somehow they seemed sympathetic. No one was going to say anything until Emmett felt the need to open his ass about it.

"Hey Bella, sup? Where's your bathing suit?"

"Um, I didn't know you guys had a pool. So I packed pretty light."

"Oh no problem! I can get you something to wear!" beamed Rosalie flakily. I could tell she didn't take well to Bella.

She understood her cattiness and declined sarcastically; which caused Rosalie to lie back down and continue floating away. "Sure! Think you have anything in my size? I'm probably just a few sizes down." We all laughed this time. Now that was funny.

"Seriously Bella" said Jasper, "I'm sure Ally here's got something for you to borrow. Don't you darling?"

"Um –I – I don't think –"

"Well I'm sure someone can take you on home and you can pick out something and come back here. Want to do that?"

"Um, I guess, but I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"No bother at all Bella" said Esme from out of nowhere. She was bringing Kaylee out. She had just woken up. I thought the way she looked was cute. I don't find many things cute. But I think she was cute. "Edward can take you. Can't you Edward?"

I was generally a dick to everyone else but when it came to Esme and Carlisle, I couldn't bring myself to forcibly be disgusting towards them. They were the ones that got me out of my situation. It would be impossible to even treat them that way. "Sure. Come on. Let's go." I threw on a Ralph Lauren shirt and brought the car around to the house. It was a good two minute drive. As I pulled up, I caught Bella marveling at the house after reassuring Kaylee that'd she be back in a few minutes. Still, a very strange relationship. It almost reminds me of the one Sarah – oh never mind. Nothing compares to that.

"What's your address?" My attempt of pointless conversation. Of course I knew where she lived.

"Oh c'mon, you don't know where I live? Patrol boy?"

Shit! She saw that? "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bella pulled the seat belt over her body carefully, smiling indulgently to herself. "Sure you don't… So! Between here and my house, got any plans?"

"Plans?"

"Oh come on. You hardly got me back in the kitchen. You've got to have something up that dirty sleeve of yours. Or are you shit out of tricks?"

"Oh sweetie. Never underestimate a Cullen." And I continued driving fast against the law. Carlisle's friends with the chief of police who lives on the other side on Washington. If there's ever a speeding problem, which there always is, it goes away. We're just that in.

We pulled up to Bella's house. It looked like there were at least five guys in there. Her step father must be having a party in there or something. I went to open the door for her but she pulled my door back in, advising me not to get out. I watched as she carefully eased her way around the corner of the house, as if trying not to be seen, and climbed up a set of plants to get to the top. I watched just to make sure she wouldn't fall. Alas, she didn't.

I was starting to get annoyed after twenty minutes. How the hell long does it take to get a bathing suit? Eventually, I put my precious car out of her misery and banged down the front door.

Opening it was a drunken man who smelled purely of whiskey and vodka. With a lit smoke in his hand, he motioned to where Bella was; almost as if proud to show his work. It took everything I had not to offer them a slow and painful death. But for now, my thoughts had been otherwise occupied.


	10. Chapter 10

Violent thoughts of inflicting pain ran circled around my mind as I stared into the spectacles of an animal. His glare; unsteady yet fully aware of what was happening. Still, he did nothing. Dare my mind to believe this was his doing. With a beer bottle in one hand and a smoke in the other, he cheered on the men surrounding Bella. There stood a band of four men, each with their hands on different parts of her body. It was quite obvious what was going on.  
>After all, she was bare spare her short pants. Her eyes locked onto mine, asking – begging everything <em>but<em> help.

With only red burning through my eyes, I sprinted past Phil and to the large crows of pedophiles. The man with a cheap silver bracelet on had a look of sadism in his eyes. I set out for him first. He was positioned directly in front of her. I grabbed him by his collar and brought him to the ground, tacking him.

I nearly forgot about the rest until I was brought back to reality by a larger man coming at me with everything he had. His warn hands grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me up front silver bracelet there on the floor, causing me to back into the wall. That hurt like hell but I wasn't about to let anyone know that. She cupped her mouth and squealed timidly. What little faith she had in my resilience. I smiled evilly and propped back up.

"Who's the faggot Phil?" asked the creep in the red shirt.

"Yeah, who the fuck's this?" asked the one who had gotten me in the corner.

"I don't know. Patrol boy? A real pussy right" dared Phil.

"Pussy? Pussy? Alright, I'll show you pussy." I yelled.

I got into fighting positioned as everyone stared in hilarity. But before I could rationalize my movements, I trusted my subconscious. I ducked and repressed the second man again. Waiting for me was Red Shirt. He spun stupidly so it was quite easy to get him into a headlock. He screamed like a real bitch, begging me to stop. I kept at it until I heard a snap. My job was finished.

The other man in the khakis came at me the same time as the one who had cornered me. For a split second I was unaware. Somehow Phil got behind me and held my arms down as the two men began taking girly jabs at me _Shit_. I was fading in and out of consciousness. All the while, I searched for Bella. I shoed my head towards the door. That was her q to leave. She did.

Not too long after, I lifted both of my legs and kicked them both in the face. Too easy. I whispered a personal mantra to myself and found the energy needed to break away from Phil. In my peripheral vision, the larger man was getting up. I could see getting him down wasn't going to be as easy as I'd thought. Suddenly, a bright idea came to mind.

_He wants to call me a pussy? He'll get a pussy alright._

I grabbed onto his head and positioned at Phil _head_. I practically rammed his face into Phil's minor package. I smirked cheekily as he screamed out in utter agony.

"Call me a pussy one more time." I dimmed my eyes. "I dare you."

I was all ready to leave. I was clearly unwanted now. But before I could leave, Phil managed to get his head up and spoke. "Tell your mom I said 'hi.'"

I completely disregarded his teasing comment and ran as fast as my adrenaline would permit. I opened the driver's door and stared incuriously at her poise. Her eyes were dead straight as the tears streaming down her cheek were silence. I wanted so much to tell her I understood how she felt but just couldn't find the words. I held my hand out to her to wipe the tears but she just turned her face to me. Her arms were locked around her knees, fully covering her breasts. I wondered about the marks she was hiding beneath her arms.

"What happened?" asked emotionlessly and calmly.

"Drive."

"What?"

"Drive."

"Bella, I'm not leaving here unless you tell me what happened."

"If we don't leave here now neither of us will be alive long enough for me to tell you."

"Fine, I'll take you back to my place." I put the car in drive and drove furiously out of their driveway.

"No! We can't go there" she begged.

"Fine. Where do you want to go then?"

"Somewhere we can be alone. Somewhere I don't have to hide what I look like." Her words were mind boggling to me at first but then I thought back to something Sarah had said that were so similar to her words. I knew then exactly what she was talking about.

"Exactly."

I quickly undid the buttons of my flannel shirt and threw it at her. She didn't put it on. But rather covered her body with it.

"Why were they touching you?"

"You're bleeding."

"What?" She was avoiding the most obvious question.

"You're forehead. You're bleeding."

"I don't give a shit. Now tell me –"

"I can fix that for you. If you let me."

"Bella!" I screamed.

"Please stop." Her words held so much familiarity I wasn't sure I could hold myself together long enough to find out the truth.

The foul smell of Chinese food and rotten tomatoes filled the air. What a combination. She sprinted out of the car with my large flannel following closely behind. I walked in front of her, incasing her unexplainable glare. She stopped dead in her tracks upon realizing it was only she and I now. _A male_. I understood why she would do this. Sarah had a boyfriend right before she did. It was her first and last. He was pretty good to her and didn't mind me around. After she died, he never came around often. Only once in a while would I see him lurking around on our streets. I knew he really loved her because he never hurt either one of us. Still to this day I think he would've married her if she were still around.

She backed away from me and shook her head, her eyes never leaving mine. I slowly placed my hand on hers, careful not to startle her and spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm nothing like those men. Please believe me." And for what reason, she did. I'd never given her a reason to but she did.

I led her to the back of a cheap Chinese restaurant and up a fire escape. Not before I climbed on top of a mountain load of garbage and yanked it down. About seven flights up, she turned to me and whispered, "Please don't hurt me."

Finally, I stopped in front of a cracked, off white door. I turned to Bella; she knew to follow me. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a key. Opening the door, needless to say her expression fell. The apartment was nothing but filth. Definitely something she wouldn't expect from me. Let me explain. A few years ago, I realized I could live with my family 24/7; I needed a place of my own that I could escape to every now and again. So said so done. Luck struck my way and a small Chinese man on the brink of eviction offered me a small apartment in the building of his shop and I took it. It's only six hundred a month – nothing my family would miss. I came here soon after I realized that. I have everything here that I can't keep in my room at home: my journals, pictures, letters, and Sarah's clothes. Sure it seems weird to have a dead girl's clothes but there isn't anything she really had that was her own except for her clothes. Whatever little she was able to get was always given to me. That part I hate.

She paced the room curiously, somehow looking for something. "I know it doesn't seem like much. Hell, it isn't much but I come here to be away from my family. It's not –"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"You want to shower" I stated knowingly.

"Yeah."

"Through there." I directed her past a few rooms and into the bathroom. There was a closet with towels and necessities of such nearby so she would feel the need to burden me. Her cell phone began to ring soon after she had taken off for the shower and I couldn't go in and give it to her right after what had happened. I stared at the small black phone as it rang a total of five times before going to voicemail. It took everything I had not to pick it up. But I wasn't that kind of guy. Me being the smart one, dialed her voicemail and listened in. past messages were from her mother. They were pretty harsh considering they were from a mom. Do this, do that. I hate you. Damn…

I left like such a creep listening to her messages. I was about to put her phone back until something caught my eye. The latest one was from an unknown number. I listened to it.

_Isabella: if you fucking say anything to that kid, I am going to fuck you so hard you'll fucking die. And that little bitch? Yeah well, I'll just keep her alive so you can watch over the shit I fucking do to her. You wanna fucking have Prince Charming come in and fucking save you? You've got a next thing coming you little whore. If you're not home soon – you're fucking dead bitch._

My heart dropped. How could he leave such a message? I was right.

Before I knew it Bella was out of the shower. The bathroom creaked open and she looked at my questioningly. There she was: wrapped in a towel, and dripping wet.

"I have nothing to wear."

"Come with me." I led her to my bedroom I rarely slept in and opened a drawer filled with_ her_ clothes. She scoffed. "What's the matter?"

"Do you expect me to wear this? What is this? The clothes of your whores?"

"No. My. Dead. Sister." Her silence was instantaneous. My mouth locked shut and she dare not retort. I ached to tell her more. But I didn't know why. I've never felt the need to talk about her, ever.

She bowed her head. "I'm –"

"Don't be." I cut her off.

"I don't have to wear this you know. It's hers. I don't want to mess with –"

"No. Trust me, she wouldn't mind." My attempt to lighten the mood was a total blow. Neither of us actually thought that was the slightest bit funny. Her face, that of a fixed porcelain's. I creaked opened the off white door and felt her harsh stare as I exited it.

I waited impatiently on the other side. I realized she'd be hungry so I ran down to the Chinese place. There, I saw my landlord. He smiled cheerfully and made meaningless conversation. I knew all he wanted was his money. I gave him three month's rent in advance so he wouldn't have to worry his furry little head.

There was barely a thing in my mind despite the fact that Phil had left such a message on her cell phone. Without much thought, I whipped out my own phone and dialed a familiar number. She answered. It wasn't long until I completely let the cat out of the bag. I was never one to deal with preliminaries.

"What?" she screamed.

"I can't let her back there! I just can't! Please. Help me."

"Please calm down darling." The terror in her voice was clearly evident. There was also something else in there but I couldn't quite put my finger on. "I know it sounds bad – but, we just can't rip her from him. You don't know this guy. You don't know what he's capable of Edward."

"Oh and you do? Esme. We have money. We can save her from this –"

"Edward!" She screamed the loudest I had ever heard her before. "You don't know Phil."

"Wait. How do you know his name?" My curiosity grew more and more. "Esme, why did he tell me to tell you 'hi'?"

"Besides the point. Please Edward, trust me. You can't isolate her – not yet. What has she told you about her situation? Wait, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

I pressed my fingers to my forehead, feeling the pulsating blood beneath it, still, I lied. "No. It was barely a fight." I lied. "And no. She won't speak."

"Don't force her Edward. That will just lead to her fearing you."

"Do I just bring her back?"

"No! You can't do that. I take it that she doesn't want to see anyone else but you right now, right?"

"Right. How do you know this stuff?"

"Again, irrelevant. Just talk to her as a normal person. Avert her attention. Thought it will seem impossible, do it. Wait, where are you right now anyway?"

"Um," I deliberated for a minute. I looked around nervously and decided to tell my version of the truth. "In a Chinese restaurant. She's in the bathroom." She was I am.

"Whatever you do, do not let her hear that message. I usually don't encourage this sort of thing but please, take my advice" she begged.

"Esme, I've got to go. She's coming out now." _Thanks for you help. I can always count on you. I know that._

"I love you, Edward."

I paid the man even more money and trotted back upstairs. By the time I had unlocked the door, she was making her way out of the bedroom. I set the bags down at my sides and stared at her as I'd never seen anyone. She wore an outfit that Sarah always wore. The exact outfit. She put it together just as she did. I marveled at her hair caressing her face just as Sarah's did hers. Though I was somewhat happy to have this little flashback, I knew I must have looked her. Her eyebrow arched in confusion, yet still politely flustered. She tucked her hair behind her ear and let out an involuntary smile.

"Anything wrong?"

"No. No. I'm just –"

"You look so much like her is all."

"Oh!" she seemed surprised. "Tell me about her?" It was more of a embarrassing question rather than a demand.

I couldn't. I wouldn't. "I just went out and got this. Do you eat Chinese? I hope so."

She nodded "What'd you get?"

I motioned to the huge bag. "Everything?"

"Awesome –" she smiled flakily.

I soon realized my efforts of concealing my emotions were a complete and total fail. I cut her off. "You remind me of her."

"What?" she asked innocently, halting her pacing.

"You. You remind me so much of her. That's why I act the way I do towards you."

"Really? I thought you were mean to everyone."

"Yes. But particularly you, because I can't stand ever getting close to you."

"Why start now then?"

I walked closer to her. She didn't refrain. I caressed the bare of her hand, tracing small, unnoticeable marks. I grasped it. "Because I'm too caught up now."


	11. Chapter 11

She flinched away. "You barely even know me. How can you say I'm like her?" Her words were colder than those of her actions.

"I know I don't know you. But, there's something about you that matches her perfectly. I can't say I know what it is. But I know I don't want to treat you the way I've treated you in the past."

"Please," she stepped away from me angrily. "I don't need you sympathy. I don't need anyone's sympathy."

"Look" I turned my attention completely to her, somehow angrier now. "I am not trying to be sympathetic to anyone. Especially you. I can tell. You're strong. When you say you don't want anyone's sympathy; you mean it."

"Please! Please stop telling me about myself. I'm sorry that I kind of remind you of your sister but I am not her! I know you loved her but –"

"Love her." I corrected. It's not that I was expecting her to understand where I was coming from. But still, I didn't expect this much hostility quite yet.

"Love her" she repeated, "But I am not her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Edward! No one knows who I am enough to compare me to someone else." The brown in her eyes now turned a gleaming red.

"Are you hungry?"

"W – wha - I – yeah?"

We were now sitting on opposite sides of the room; couldn't be farther away from each other. Me sprawled out on the sofa and her perfectly erect on the counter. She had chopsticks and lo mien in her hands which were apparently her favorite. I had my chicken fried rice in my hands, trying desperately to match her movements. Taunting, she laughed. It was quite funny actually. I joined in. Then she stopped.

"So, Bella. What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Blue. Pet peeve?"

"Hmm, when people bite their thumbs. It's a sign of disrespect."

"Like this?" I bit down on my left thumb and squinted so she could see the intent.

"Exactly." I laughed. She didn't.

"What's your favorite book?"

"I've got a bunch."

"Fiction."

"Twilight."

"That vampire stuff?"

"Yeah. You've read it?"

"Of course not. I don't take much towards the plot."

"And why is that?"

"Because, that Bella chick's a complete whore being in love with two guys. To me, if you fall in love with two guys and you have to pick one, always go with the second. Because if you fall in love a second time, you were never in love with the first in the first place." She contemplated for a second. What could she possibly say to that? My logic made so much sense. Why do you like it?"

"Because. I don't see myself much like Bella. She isn't that relatable for me. I mean, the girl can barely keep her head up. But, there's just something about how she and Edward are perfect for each other. They're so different. She's fire, he's ice. She's average, he's gorgeous. She is in love with him and him, her. Even though they're both alive, neither is living. Besides, Bella loves Jacob but is in love with Edward." I did understand that part.

"Bella and Edward. Hmm. They sure sound like a couple." She lightened blissfully. Apparently she loved this Twilight thing. "Okay, but still, makes no sense. How can you say you love someone when you have nerve to love someone else?"

"Oh c'mon!" she hopped down from the high stool and ran into the living room a few feet away. She plopped down on the other love seat to my left. "Can a girl not have options?"

"Nothing wrong with it per say, but I mean, I bet you wouldn't exactly stick around and wait for some guy to pick you. And then you're not even sure about it either! Bella's some girl."

She glared at me evilly. Still, I found some hilarity in it.

"Fine" I pointed my chopsticks her way, "but honestly, think of the roles reversed. Do you think Bella would have waited for either Edward or Jacob to choose between her and another girl?"

"Maybe" she sang. "They were in love Edward; you know how that stuff is." We were both quiet for a second. "I mean, you have fallen in love before, right?" She asked out of nowhere.

"No."

"Shocked" she sang.

"What? I just seem like a player?"

"Most definitely," she said almost simultaneously "I mean, I don't really think you're the best at choosing girls either…Sage. Does she even love you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then you guys must have something else really special…right?"

"No. Of course not. I don't even like her. She only uses me for social ranking. You've met my family. We're not exactly struggling for money. Plus, I really am a big deal at school Primarily for my diva attitude" I joked.

She busted out laughing. "Obviously." After a few minutes of a chuckle fest, we quieted down.

"How 'bout you? Ever been in love?"

"Nope! No one could ever love me" she murmured, probably thinking I couldn't hear her. "But I know what's it's like to love someone to the point that I would give my life for theirs."

"Your sister" I stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And yours?"

"Never had the chance to."

"I'm sorry. I forgot –"

"No. Don't apologize." I sat up, so I could speak to her and it didn't seem like I wasn't taking interest.

"Have you talked to anyone about it? Ever?"

"No. It never seemed necessary to me. I've just always though I never need anyone because I can handle everything on my own. Have you ever felt that way?"

"You know, you just don't tell people because you know them. And you know what they're going to say to you. Their advice: always the same. So eventually, you just stop asking for it."

"Right! Completely right! How did you know that?"

"I've experienced it. I get it.

"Here," I held her hand out to me. "I'll make you a deal, since we don't know each other we can take each other's advice. Seeing that neither of us knows what the other is going to say. Deal?" She looked at my skeptically. Probably thinking I was just trying to pry. I would understand if she didn't want to agree. Nevertheless, she took my hand, smiling willfully this time.

"Deal." I though I felt a hard knocking on the door, but that was just my heart recovering.

After a minute of contemplating, she decided to ask the most dibasic question of all.

"What was her name?"

"Sarah."

"How did she die?" I quieted for a mere minute. Answering this would mean having to give her my entire life story. I wasn't sure she cared much for that. I opened my mouth, clueless as to where I was supposed to start. She chimed in.

"The Cullens adopted you…after she died."

"Yes."

"Why not stay with your parents?"

"Because. She wouldn't have wanted that. My mother died giving birth to me so he was the only one I would have."

"And she knew she was dying?"

"Not exactly. She knew more of her death. It was her choice. Anytime she wanted it to happen, it would."

"Suicide" she stated. I nodded, concealing a bitter shriek. "Why?"

"She just, wasn't able to live any longer in our situation. Bella, our father was abusive. He used to beat us. More her than me because she just made it that way. She never liked seeing me in pain. Little did she know what it did to me seeing the aftermath."

"Did he ever rape her?" she asked knowingly.

"I would think so. She'd never admit it, but, I think so. There were just those nights when I would hear her screaming in pure agony and come back without a lot of marks on her hand..but her stomach – hips.. I was only a child, but I knew." I paused. "You see it now don't you? Tell me you see it." We both knew what I was talking about.

"I see it. Tell me something. That night when you came over and said you were the neighborhood patrol, what was that about?

"Honestly? I don't know. I just, suspected something I guess. Just – something wasn't right and I couldn't ignore it. When he opened the door, I saw you in the corner. Then I knew I was where I was supposed to be."

"Supposed to be." She sprang up, and waltzed into my bedroom where there was a full length mirror. I followed curiously. She stood in front of it and stared at herself in pure disgust. I stood behind her, staring only at her eyes. She undid the buttons on her shirt, revealing her bare before me. I whipped around childishly, my hands in front of my eyes. I heard her chuckle emotionlessly.

"Turn around Edward." Reluctantly, I did. "You want to know what happened? I'll show you." She undid the zipper on the pants, leaving her in her panties. The heat arising from her body could have caused me mad but I had a feeling I knew what she was going to do. And I didn't like it. She pressed her fingertips to her lower abdominal area: a black and blue spot. "I came home late." She traced her fingers across her hips, they were handprints. "He was drunk." She shifted her body so that she was half facing the mirror; her fingers ran up and down her upper body. She laughed this time. "No reason." She placed her hands on her black and blue thighs I'd never noticed before, "Just a few days ago, I don't even know how long ago it was. He –he raped me." Bella then removed her hair and revealed her back to me. My breathing hitched. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a burn the size of my thumb. "To show I am and will always be his. Look at me Edward, this is the reason I can never be enough for anyone. Why would anyone want me?" A rhetorical question.

"Because Bella, you are everything. You are strength. You are purity. You are everything any man could ever want. Look at this." I slowly moved my hands over to the marks on her body. They were that of a survivor's. I placed my hands on her abdominals, "Because he is arrogant and you are strong." Then to her hips, "You are beautiful but he is wrong." Now to her thighs, "Here, I know, I realize what happened. The fact that you're still here: potency." It was to her back did I know she wouldn't believe me. "You are not his Bella Marie Swan. You are your own."

I turned her around so she was facing me. She dared not to look at me but rather enclose herself in her tight hold. "Bella? Are you scared?"

"Yes." She broke down and tears streamed from her face.

I threw my arms around her and began rocking us back and forth. "I know." It seemed like we'd stayed like that forever. Her sobs were relentless. I knew she didn't believe that she really was all of these things. It takes much more than just me telling her for her to understand it. She has to come up on that on her won.

Without warning, I brought her to my bed without intent of any kind. My legs moved and my body followed. As I was sitting down, I felt Bella move on top of me. Lifting her scorching eyes, they were now filled with lust and need. She brought her hands up to my face, cupping me: yearning for me. I couldn't help but give in. Our lips crashed; all at once, every possible though of inability perished. Our tongues changed in a battle for dominance. Not long after, our breathing was no longer necessary. Her mouth was now my primary source of air and mine was hers. She bobbed her head up and down, pushing down on me. I loved every second of it. My hands fisted in her hair, pulling her to closer proximity. She let out a loud shriek as my lips traced her neck; decadently nipping and sucking her. Her breasts pressed against me firmly to their peak. How perfectly succulent she was.

We kept on this for hours, neither of us daring to go further. Eventually we stopped. She not long after fell asleep. Her lips were completely wet. Her hair completely messy and beautiful. Mine was noting short of sex hair. I lay there beside her, unsure of what to do. Not in this particular situation but with Phil. I knew I couldn't make her stay with us but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't make her go back to that monster. But would I have a choice? Would she hate me for not telling her about the call? Yes. But I just didn't have the heart to start throwing all of this at her. She just looked so peaceful sleeping. I couldn't bring myself to leave her. So I stayed there, contemplating my next move.

As soon as morning came, Bella's large brown eyes fluttered open and she spoke sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Eight. Why?"

"Shit!" she hopped up, dressing herself. At least there wasn't any confusion towards what she though had happened.

"What?" I asked, still lying down

"I have to get home."

"Excuse me? Home? You can't go back to that monster."

"And exactly what do you propose I do? Stay here and live happily ever after with you?"

"Where's the attitude coming from?" I was in her face by now. "Did you completely forget what just happened?"

"Please," she walked past me, "I let my guard down for a second. Don't get too used to it. You didn't actually think I was going to sleep with you did you?"

"Is that the kind of guy you think I am? Taking advantage of you when you're like this?"

"Every guy wants something. I just can't believe I gave in." She continued pulling the clothes on, "Don't worry, I'll get these back to you as soon as possible."

She walked swiftly out into the living room and towards the door. "You can't leave!"

"Why not?" The things Phil would do to her if she went back. In this moment, I didn't care that she would hate me. I would not allow her to go back there. Even if that meant lying to her.

"Because! Before I left he told me that if he ever saw you back in his house again he'd kill you…and Kaylee. You can't go back there." The words felt so wrong on my lips. I would have to deal with the aftermath later.

"What?" she suggested nervously.

I paused, "Imagine what he would do to you if you did return. Do you really want to risk putting Kaylee in danger"

"Fuck!" she sang tirelessly, "What the fuck am I supposed to do? Where the fuck are we supposed to live?"

"With me!" I didn't even have to think to get those words out. "You can live with us. Or if you want we can get you –"

"Wait! Wait! This is way too much for me. I don't need anyone's help. I can figure things out on my own."

"With what money?"

"Fuck it, I'll whore around if I have to! What other choice do I have?"

"And where exactly will you live? How are you going to be able to keep her in school and yourself? How the hell do you expect to stay in school? God Bella!" I plopped down onto the sofa nearly in tears. She looked down at me as I opened my eyes to hers. "You have help. Take it."

As we pulled up to the house, I was pleased to see only Esme and Carlisle's car. But nothing stopped me from thinking Alice wasn't in the house too. I take it Esme's already blabbed to the whole family about this. She hopped out of the car and slammed it shut. I could see she was trying to give off the 'I don't need your help' vibe but it was so very obvious she needed us. The door flew open before we even made it to the door step. Behind in was a distraught Alice. I knew it. She pushed past me and grabbed Bella, who was clearly less excitable. She began sobbing.

"Bella. Please. You can't go back. You just can't!"

"Ally…"

"Alice, please bring Bella into the family room" called a peculiarly anxious Esme.

We followed Alice into the family room Bella had been in only a few times before. Carlisle's face hardened. She sat right beside me, her hands behind her back, finding their way to mine. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. Alice was still sitting to our far right bawling her eyes out silently.

"So Bella, I hope you don't mind but Edward kind of called and told us what happened. Don't be upset with him –"

"I'm not."

"Do you have a place to stay sweetheart?"

"No. But I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted, "how long has this been going on?"

"Since I was twelve" she answered emotionlessly. I couldn't help but stare at her poise. Even through the worst of her times, she could still maintain a straight face.

"Why hadn't you told anyone about this?"

She remained quiet.

"Carlisle," Esme intervened, "Bella, sweetheart, we just want to know what you would like us to do. If you don't want us to say anything, we –"

"Esme! How can you say that? If I had just done what I was supposed to the first time she came into the hospital, I would've gotten her out of this situation. And to think! I was under the impression this was the first time. Damn it how could I be so stupid?"

I had never seen Carlisle with as much fury as he held now with the exception of once: when he first heard about my situation. There were only certain things that made his blood boil.

"So what do you suppose we do Carlisle? Trust me; the cops will only egg this man on. Nothing can ever stop this perverts."

I still wondered how Esme knew so much about this stuff. She always appeared so innocent to me.

Bella's head hung low and it was clear all of this was too much for her.

Esme and Carlisle kept on back and forth longer than all of their arguments combined in their twelve years of marriage. They were still considered a young couple. Some part of Esme resents herself for not being able to have kids. Especially considering Carlisle wanted it more than she did. It was something in her past she'd never talk about. Alice even asked Carlisle about it once; he knew nothing. I don't think she even let him examine her to see what was wrong with her. All we know is she went by some other doctor, definitely not as experienced as Carlisle but they said she wasn't fertile. This crushed Carlisle. But I don't know what hurt him more. The fact that Esme didn't want her own husband examining her or that they couldn't have one of their own.

"Guys! Guys!" screamed Alice, bringing each and every one of us back to reality. "You realize that we don't have any time to bicker with each other right? We've got to think of something fast before this guy loses it." She pasued. "Bella, what can you tell us about this guy?"

"He doesn't take no for an answer. He will keep going until he gets what he wants. I'm begging you, do not get involved. Just let me go home and deal with him. I know he's said that he doesn't want me back there but –"

"What?" screeched Esme. _Shit._ She's going to tell her.

"Esme can I see you in the kitchen for a second please?"

"Sure?" she answered confused.

I followed her to the kitchen as the three were trying to figure out our next move.

"Esme, I deleted that message like you said. She was going to go back there. I couldn't let that happen so I told her that if she went back he'd kill her."

"That complicates things"

"If I tell her the truth now she'll think I'm a liar. I can't let her go back there."

"So what? Are you going to hide her now? And her sister?"

"If I see fit. And I don't care what the rest of you think. I will not let what happen to my sister happen to her. You know that." I spoke sternly. If saving her was the last thing I'd do I'd do it.

"Baby, maybe this situation is a little too close for comfort for you" she said heartlessly.

"Do you really think I'm going to turn my back on her? You must be out of your mind."

"Edward, all I'm saying is that maybe you should leave this to Carlisle and I. Of course we're going to help her…how?"

"Like you said, we can't go to the cops. Like I am saying, she won't go back there."

"Look, we don't have a choice. We have to send them back."

"No!" I screamed so loud that everyone in the family room turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Calm down. I think I have an idea."

She spoke cautiously and with an untouched amount of déjà vu. After minutes of explaining to me what was going to happen, I had no choice but to agree. It seemed like the best thing we could do right now. Now just if Bella would stop being to hard headed and agree…


	12. Chapter 12

The only noise my mind would recognize was not that of the bewildered murmurs, but an unfamiliar clamoring of harsh steel against another metal. It was the noise of a blacksmith's hammer again a welding pot. Where this noise could be coming from? It was nothing but the high rise beating of my heart. She makes my heart beat.

I crouched down next to Bella. Her twinkling eyes opened to match my hard charcoal ones. There was anticipation in hers. She would not agree with our plan but would she have a choice?

The words unraveling themselves out of Esme's reluctant mouth. "You have to go back to him. As dangerous as it seems - and it is, you need to go back to him. Anything too drastic would put you in grave danger. We're going to have you stage a runaway. Each year thousands of teenagers run away. You will do the same –"

"And exactly where do you suppose I live, huh?" she demanded coldly. Esme was taken back for a second. She thought the answer was obvious. "Well, darling, here of course -"

" And exactly how long is that supposed to work? He'll find me. He'll find us. He'll kill you all. You don't know who he is."

As the tears came nearer and nearer to her eyes, I could see everything in which she was compelled to lie. God the resemblance was uncanny! I couldn't help but want to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. I wanted so much to do to her what I couldn't with my own sister. I wanted to help her, protect her: love her. But I knew that was impossibility.

All she sees me as is some guy who never let go of his 'worst off' sister. She'd never understand all I want to do is know her.

So there's no need to try.

She held back her sobs and stared intensely at the wooden floor beneath us. With everything I held in myself, I got up and stalked to my car. I would be no use to her in my current state of mind. I'd be no use to anyone.

So I drove to the only place I saw fit. A bridge about seven miles from town. A place I knew Sarah had always loved. She used to come here before I was born. She said this is where she'd come to solve all of her problems. She tried to bring me here an amount of times but I always refused. And every time I did, she would look so unexplainably disappointed in me. Little did I know why she always wanted me to come here. After they found her…wet…bloody…drowned: I knew. This to me could pose as the sickest self inflicted death.

Sometimes I even think I can see her next to me. The smell of the sea salt meshed with the smell of her tangerine scented hair. But she never looks at me. Because she's still disappointed in me. She doesn't want me coming here – still I do, I just like staring at her. I like pretending that she's still here. Sometimes I try to talk to her – to apologize. But nothing. Absolutely nothing. She hates me. I guess I thought maybe she'd tell me what do to. I always trusted her advice.

The car door opened and was slammed back against my arm. The harshness of wind against my skin felt so unreal. She was here. She was always here. I found her hunched over on the balcony of the bridge just staring down into the grey of the water. Precisely the spot she had died. Her hair flowed in the wind so beautifully. Her icy eyes stared so intensely as I had never seen – almost as if searching for something. I reached my cold fingers out to her, removing her hair from her eyes. She didn't flinch. She didn't even look at me.

Her presence alongside me made it easier to focus on the task at hand. I felt safe. I thought and thought about what I should do. If I should do. I mean, my family looked as if they had everything under control – except for Bella. No matter how hard they would try and fix things for her, she would resist. I knew her so well. I knew her type.

Besides, none of this was sure to work in the first place. There was only one thing I could think that would save her. But there was no way in hell she would agree – unless. No! I can't! I can't lie again!

My mind was so taken with thoughts of this strange girl; I hadn't even realized the wind was slowly taking Sarah with it; piece by piece, it seemed like she was disintegrating slowly.

"Please!" I pleaded to nothing, "Tell me! What am I supposed to do? I can't lose her like I lost you." She back further an further away from me. "Please!"

No answer. But for the first time, her lost soul stared at me. "Take her" echoed through the entire night as her lips spoke for the first. 'Take her.' She consoled my mind and seconded my plan.

I whipped my cell phone out of my pocket and called the only person I knew could help me.

"Hello Alice?"

"Edward! Where the hell are you? How could you just leave like that –"

"No time for questions" I said sternly. "I need you to do something for me. It's really important. Give Bella your car and tell her to meet me at The Little Italy Restaurant."

"Um, Edward I think we have bigger fish to fry right now. Not literally."

"Don't tell her it's me. Tell her it's something with Kaylee. Do it now."

"Ally please," I begged honestly, "just do this one thing for me…please. I need you."

She must've heard the pleading in my voice because right then and there, she told me for the first time in a long time that she loved me and would do anything.

Only an hour later was the restaurant. I waited for Bella silently with nothing in my mind but my commencing plan. Technically, I wasn't lying. This was about her sister…too.

Hours had passed and I knew she wasn't coming. Maybe she got lost. Maybe she's stuck in traffic. Or, she just didn't want to come. I found that highly unlikely though; there was nothing she wouldn't do for her sister.

Ten minutes later, a worried looking Bella walked into the restaurant. As the hostess grabbed her roughly by the arm, I sprang up but she seemed to have a good hold on the situation. She shrugged harshly and ran to me. Huh, I wish. "What's wrong? Where's my sister? Why did you call me down here?"

"Sit Bella" I ordered, waving to the hostess that she was with me.

"You sit! Where's my sister?"

"Bella, please, you're causing a scene. Just sit down and I'll explain everything."

Reluctantly, she did. I smiled in avail. "Kaylee isn't even here. She's with Rosalie and Emmett. We're actually farther away from them here than we were at home." I laughed evilly.

Her facial expression grew angrier and angrier. "The fuck is your problem? Can't you tell that I don't have the time OR patience to deal with your bullshit?"

"I have a proposition for you." I tilted my head inwards and bit down on my thumb…just like she likes it.

"How about…you…and I…run away?"

"Excuse me? Run away? With you? What about my sister? What about your family? Are you high?"

"Probably. But still, think about it. You have two minutes. Oh how I loathe waiting."

"Why are you being a dick again?"

"Because you hardened yourself back up again."

"Well excuse me, I didn't exactly mean to inconvenience you with my attitude" she rolled her eyes.

"It's alright. Truthfully speaking though, tell me this isn't a brilliant plan."

"No. It's not. It would hurt too many people."

"Who?"

She struggled for words for a minute them returned with something surprisingly witty. "Me." She paused. "And Kaylee."

"She'd be safe."

"How?"

"You said Phil doesn't give two shits about her right?"

"Well, he doesn't have to have her back. She'd stay with my family. Of course Phil would not know that. She'd be safe. My family would be safe…untroubled. How can they not be if they've no idea where we are?" I indicated that we were going to be the only ones knowing where we were. "As for you? Safe. For once. And me? Well. I'd have to deal with it, wouldn't I?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Tell me this. What was the last thing you did for yourself? I mean, I real risk?"

She hesitated. "I don't remember" she lied.

"Wrong. Never. You know why? Because all of your life, you've lived for everyone else. I'm giving you the chance to live for you Bella. Take it. Take it with me."

She was nearing her breaking point. I wanted – no, needed this to happen. If I was going to make Bella and Kaylee completely safe, I needed Bella to come with me.

"Yes."

That one word changed every possible thing in her future. I was going to fix her. I was determined to.

I led her to my car and explained all of the details piece by piece. Not one thing did she not argue and then agree to. I was getting pretty good at this.

"Okay, so first –"

"Wait. Are we going back? Just for a second?"

"What? What the hell? No!"

"So I won't get to say bye then?" She spoke innocently, but not feigning any of it.

"Oh Bell, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I –"

"You promise this going to make her safe?" she said, never taking her eyes off of the moving road in front of us. The gushing rain coming doing on us didn't make the move any easier.

My hand gripped the steering wheel as I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes. I moved one of my hands and grasped hers. She breathed out in shock. "I promise Bella."

She pulled away after a few seconds. I just wanted to feel her warmth. That was it. Clearly she would never feel the same mutualism but I had to try.

"Fine. What were you saying before?"

My words were hard as I spoke them but I was trying to keep the situation as professional as possible. Some part of me wants to believe that Bella always knew there'd be someone out there that would care for her and love her. Little did she know that someone would be me. "Um, first: we're going to Oregon. Not too long from here. But they won't find us. It's a very small town where we're going."

"How do you know about it then?"

"Roadtrips…running away…little things like that."

"Running away hardly seems like a little thing. When'd you do it?"

"Fifteen. Not too long ago. I had finally lost it. You know, holding everything in? I just, couldn't pretend anymore so I ran away. You'd be shocked how smart I was to do that on my own. I bought myself a bus ticket and was on my way. After I made it to Portland, I walked to a little town not located on a map. I love it. I looked very mature for my age so I passed for like, twenty one or something. Long story short, I like the place. So we're going there."

"Hm. What a reason" she rolled her eyes.

I scoffed at her demeanor. "How about you, huh?" I joked. "Ever ran away?"

"No. When he gets drunk he likes to take me place and leave me there" she said emotionlessly. That was my q to stop. There was so much she was keeping bottled up.

"Oh. Okay" was all I could manage.

"Next?"

"Oh! Right! Next. Well, we'll get a room – motel room. And hide out there for a while."

"Then what? Hide out for the rest of our lives?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. I have a plan, Bella. I just – can't tell you right now."

"Right. Right. Because I'm so fucking stupid that I can't know anything, right? Well you know what Edward Cullen? Fuck you!"

Suddenly, she flung the car door open and instinctively, I halted…hard. She fell somewhat but nothing to fatal to the point that she couldn't get back up and stomp off. Thank God she decided to do this when there we no cars coming her way. I could see from behind her that she had hurt her ankle.

Carlisle. He'd always teach me things about doctoring hoping that's what I'd want for myself. I didn't. I wanted something much more selfish. I didn't like having the responsibility of someone else in my hands. Which is why I question my motives now.

"Bella get back in the car!"

I could've sworn the rain had gotten in her ears or something; she didn't turn around. I got out of my car and ran to where she was. I didn't understand where she could possibly think she was going on a vacant freeway. "Bella please! Get back in the car."

"Why?" She screamed like heaven and hell combined and combusted. "Why should I do anything you say?"

"Because I'm trying to save you! God damn it! I'm trying to fucking help you, why can't you get that?"

She was quiet. My own volume shocked me.

I knew why. She wasn't used to anybody caring about her. "I get, that, maybe, you've been treated badly in the past. People have come and go and screwed you over, right? Well that's not me. I know how I can be. I know I'm a major dick. I get it that I'm not the best company to have around. But I care about what happens to you. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Her head hung low in the thick, needle like rain as my eyes fought the stay afloat with hers.

Neither of us spoke for what seemed hours. Still, the silence was comforting.

_Phil's POV:_

It's been days since the fucking bitch left. Where oh where is my sweet, slutty Isabella? She should be careful. She doesn't know the so called 'Cullens' as I do. Especially that nice piece of ass 'Esme.'


	13. Chapter 13

Esme's Pov:

It had been days since Edward and Bella were last seen and Kaylee was becoming more and more suspicious with each passing day. The excuses would be different each time she would ask for Bella. She was beginning to ask the dibasic questions it broke all our hearts to answer obviously, but secretly wonder the same. "Is she okay? Is she with Phil?" In which her voice would hold something one would rarely hear in a five year old. It was like she knew what was going on with Bella. There was even one about Edward, "When's Eddie coming back? I liked him very, very much."

It was the morning of another day at work for Carlisle and I and school for the others. He hasn't been himself for a while now. Well, ever since seeing Bella in the hospital not too long ago. He blames himself for not saying anything earlier. Not doing what he was supposed to. Alice, she's been depressed – completely. Not depressed in that childish way but medically depressed. She's not going to school. I thought having Kaylee around would avert her attention from everything that was going on but to no avail did she do that. Jasper's been trying to help but something else seems to be the matter with him. Moreover, Kaylee's been completely and utterly stuck on Rose and Emmett. I think she thinks of them as her parents away from Bella. Because lets face it, since the moment Bella walked into my classroom with that poor excuse for her mother's absence, we all knew that she was all the parents Kaylee had. 

We had just a half hour before everybody had to be where they had to be so we sat down by the dining room table and tried as much as we could to make this easier on Kaylee. Luckily, she didn't think too much on Bella's part. Partly because we were doing such a decent job of keeping the truth tangled. Breakfast was far from normal. No one really ate, except for Emmett of course. Kaylee was playing with her eggs and fruit, staring down sadly at hr plate. I think that broke my heart. When I asked her the matter, she just returned me with a stomach ache. 

I watched as Rosalie eyed her silently without taking much initiative to anything.  
>One by one, they began leaving. First, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, then Jasper, and like I said before, Alice stayed home. I had a gut feeling there was something he wasn't telling the rest of us. And…where was her car? <p>

"C'mon Kaylee! We've got to go to school, Sweetie. Wouldn't want to be late now would we?" I tried sounding my most content for her sake alone. But being older than she was, I was able to detect to phoniness in my own words. She looked down despondently and shook her head 'no.'  
>She didn't want to go to school. Normally I would have detested this but for her, for now, I understood. Alice never looked up from whatever she was staring to confirm that she could stay.<p>

"Honey, don't you think you should come to school? I'll be there?" 

"No." 

"Please? I really want to keep an eye on you." 

She didn't answer; which broke my heart. 

"Ally? Do you think Kaylee can stay with you? Just for today? Maybe you two can keep each other company." 

She nodded, 'fine.' She didn't seem too ecstatic about it so I automatically became reluctant.

Despite my hesitance, I left Kaylee to an incoherent Alice. Carlisle and the rest had taken the cars I usually use so I was forced into using the old Volvo Edward loved. 

As I finally dragged myself into the familiar car, a rush of mixed emotions came over me. Something was going to happen. Something bad. Again, despite my hesitance, I left. 

When I finally made it to my elementary school, the security guard hadn't been at his station. Since I was quite close with the staff, I had brought him some breakfast. I waited at his desk for all of twenty minutes before going into my classroom. It had seemed that Michelle, the absolutely worst cleaner of classrooms had been on duty yesterday. Rather than complaining, I let myself in the janitor's closet and set out to find the Windex. The smell was positively repulsive. And I don't mean like regular mop water disgusting. There was something else. I flipped on the light switch… 

And before my eyes, stood my friend. Mr. Richie, the part time security guard. His hands were nailed, bloodied, to the back closet. His hung open as if there was something holding it open. He was naked. He had been stripped of his manliness. Literally. 

I muffled inevitable cries. As I turned to run out, a large hand struck me to the ground. My head was spinning in way I'd never thought possible. By the time I managed to look up, I realized who it was. Him. His eyes pierced into mine. His sickening stare brought me out of my trance.

He spoke. 

"Sophia." It had been years since anyone had called me that. I thought I'd deserted that life long ago. "Darling I haven't seen you in ages. Tell me, how have you been?" 

He was wearing Richie's clothes. He must've snuck in. "You did this" I stated. 

"I see you're still smart as ever!" 

"How did you find me?" 

"My beautiful little Sophia," he bent down to my level. "You changed you're name." he gripped my chin, pulling me closer to him "not your face, sweets." 

"What do you want Jonathon?"

"What do I want? What do I want? Hmm, let me think: I want my whore back." He said getting up. 

"You will never see Bella again. I promise you that." I stayed down. 

"Never make promises you will eventually have to break." 

"Tell me how you found me." 

"I never fucking lost you bitch. I had many, many connections in prison. I got around. I kept tabs on you all of those years. I see you've done well for yourself. Got all hitched. And a doctor nonetheless? What's his name again? Carlisle Cullen? Wow Soph. And the kids? Well, I sure like 'em. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper…Especially the pale looking one. Edward? Yeah, it's Edward. Now that kid's got spunk. See…the only thing I don't get…is the name change. Why Esme? I mean, it makes you sound old. Truthfully, I much rather preferred Sophia Amelia Anderson. Couldn't you at least keep my last name? What I such an embarrassment?" 

"You beat me! You're a pedophile. You're an abusive freak! I want nothing that it yours!"

"That's not what you said nine months before the miscarriage."

"I only had a miscarriage because you poisoned me."

"Details, details" he brushed off. "Anyway Love, I've got to go – but the police will be over soon. Cooperate…don't cooperate. I quite frankly don't give a fuck. Anyway you're screwed. Get me my Bella back or you all will suffer. And you know how good I am at keeping promises…" he taunted. "And please? Try to stick with Phil? I wouldn't want the misses finding out, aye?"

It had taken me a few minutes before I was able to gather myself and get out of there. I reeked of blood but nothing on my clothes. I was still quite dizzy from being hit but I was going to be fine.

I had no idea how I could tell my family without telling them. No one – and I mean no one knew of my precarious past. Not even Carlisle. He would hate me if he knew I wasn't who he thought I was.

It all started ten years ago. When I was crazily in love and Jonathon was straight up crazy. That's his real name – Jonathon Anderson. And I – Sophia Amelia Anderson. Yes, married – to a monster. Anyway, I loved him, he was my world. And he made me feel like I was his world, too. Then a year into our marriage, he began hitting me – violently, sadistically. His sexual taste was not ordinary. I couldn't even go as near as saying kinky. It was simply sick. Not that I could say anything about it – it was rape. Practically rape. Yet I endured every second of it. Better yet! I wanted his child.

After months of begging and scheming, I became pregnant. He knew. Yet he still kept at it with his sadism. When I finally put my foot down about it – nothing happened to me. He just pranced out of the room happily later that night; he had offered to make dinner. It was out of the ordinary but I was tired so I let it happen. Little did I know that he had slipped something into my food to terminate my pregnancy. I had no idea how to feel about that – so I didn't. Rather, I acted.

That same week, I began planning my escape. I would need only myself, some money, and the daughter of an old friend – Sarah. Her mother was my best friend – Elizabeth. To this day I haven't found anyone that can be to me what Lizzie was to me then. That's why I blame myself for what happened to her… Her only daughter, Sarah, and I had been incredibly close those few years. She had even gone as far as to calling me her second mother. But I was too broken to be anyone's mother. I gave her a call – explained nothing, but she knew. Sarah had always had this strange way of knowing. She knew a place I could stay. Her father was a bit off about it but my secret was kept. There, I met a charming, damaged little boy – Edward. He never talked much with me but he was always polite. "Hello, hi, how was your day?" The little things. There was just something about him. Anyway, I left – not waning to overstay my welcome. I said goodbye to Sarah and Edward and said hello to my new life miles away from home: New York.

There, I met the true love of my life. He was on a business trip and very far from home. He was from Oregon. It hadn't been long 'till he had asked for my hand in which I returned him with a yes. He agreed to move with my back to Forks. I knew then that he loved me eternally. I hadn't heard from Jonathon in years so I stupidly expected we were safe.

I gave Carlisle some sad story about me wanting to adopt and not have my own children. Reluctantly, he agreed. I knew I would have gone through with it, too. Carlisle was a doctor. He knew what had to be done. Still, we went and adopted four kids. We both thought it was enough. Then I got a strange call one day. The man had told me that Lizzie had passed but did not leave the children to her husband. As far as I know, he disappeared. I found Edward – going about his business as if nothing were wrong. When I asked about Sarah, he said she wasn't here anymore. I asked when she was coming back and he said she wasn't. Eventually, I found out that she had committed suicide. There was nothing that could get Edward to talk about it. He didn't even give an opinion about having to come live with us. I knew it would be a big transition going from just his sister and himself to four other brothers and sisters. Nonetheless, he fit in perfectly. And by that, I mean he never spoke or mingled with anyone else. As he got older, he just got angrier. He lashed out silently against us all. Thought deep down, I knew he loved our family. Especially Alice. She's strangely the only person Edward has ever said a thing to. Still, he was still cold to her. She kept going back. Only she knows why she does the things she does.

That's been my life for the past ten plus years. I thought I escaped everything that was my past but I guess its come back to bite me in the pass in the form of Bella. I may not know much about what's going to happen; but I know I will not let what happened to Sarah happen to Bella.

When the cops arrived, I told them everything I knew – nothing. Needless to provoke him. I drove home in haste. There was nothing left to do but for my kids to run. I called the school and told them to let Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper out of school no questions asked.

"Alice." I spoke forcefully and sternly; a way no one had ever heard me speak before. "Pack up your things. You and your brothers and sisters are going on a trip."

"Esme, what are you talking about?" she asked annoyed. Kaylee was standing right beside her, lingering onto my every word.

"Look Alice! Do not ask questions! It's no longer safe here for any of you! You need to leave!"

"What? What do you mean it's not safe? And why do you smell – why do you smell like –" she walked closer to me and sniffed my collar. She shrieked and backed away. "What is that? Blood?"

"Alice! Now! I don't have time to explain!"

"Am I going?" whispered Kaylee.

"Yes darling" I said while trying to pack up everything the others would need. I just wondered what excuse for Carlisle I would have.

"Will Belly be there?"

I hesitated. "Maybe."

She smiled happily as my heart broke even more for her. She unfortunately had nothing to pack up. Shit! I didn't cater for her mother. What the hell are we supposed to do about her? Never mind. There was no time.

In a matter of minutes, the three came busting in the door. "Esme, why'd you take us outta school? I was in sex ed!" bellowed Emmett.

Rosalie followed. "Yeah! They were teaching us how to slap on condoms…because we have no freaking idea." The two of them laughed.

"Alice? Where's my little lady at?"

"Upstairs. Packing. Which is just what you three should be doing."

"Where are we going? Camping? Roadtrip?"

"Ew, I hate camping Em. Seriously, not even going. Count me out" Rosalie complained.

"Listen! You all need to go to your rooms and pack up your stuff. You're going out of the country. You can't be here…its Bella's step father." I had no problem referring to him as that. He was _never_ my husband.

"Really? Because of _her_ we have to leave _our_ home? She's not even here? What is she to me?" The relentlessness in her words. Thank heavens Kaylee was nowhere in sight.

"Watch your mouth Rosalie. You know nothing about her."

"So what? She's a little broken up? Who isn't? Why is she so special?"

"Because she's special to Edward. Have you ever seen Edward react to anything the way he's reacted to her? No. We're doing this for Edward. Now unless you are truly as heartless as everyone thinks you are, you will go to your room, pack your things and leave. Do you understand me Rosalie Hale Cullen?"

Everyone went to their respectable rooms and returned within fifteen minutes with their luggage. Everyone expect Rosalie that is. She was never one to pack. She decided to buy her things once she got there.

"What's going on Esme?" Alice asked. "Does Carlisle know?"

"No. And he won't until he comes home, understand? Go to the nearest airport and buy yourselves a ticket to Italy. You all have your credit cards, right?" I didn't give them a chance to reply. "Right. Great. When you get there check into a hotel. Do not call. I can't risk that." I was biting down on my fingers and pacing. They all began walking out. "Guys? Please be safe. I love you all…even you Kaylee." She blushed crimson. Only if she knew what was going on – she wouldn't be.

As soon as everyone left, I called Edward and Bella's phones relentlessly. No answer. Wherever they were, I prayed to God they were safe from that monster now that he was on the hunt.

The thing I had to do now was tell my husband, the love of my life – that he wasn't my first.

Hours later, after sitting in the stillness of the quiet, the door opened slowly brining in Carlisle. His facial expressions showed nothing out of the ordinary. Well other than the fact the only thing's that been on his mind was Bella, nothing out of the ordinary. He looked down at my emotionless face and spoke to me.

"Esme! Come here darling! I heard what happened. Are you okay?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Esme's POV:_

His heart pounded in sync with mine. But for different reasons. It scared me half to death knowing that Jonathon could scare me more than a dead man could. Maybe because dead men don't bite. He let loose of his tight hold on me as I gripped him for dear life. I didn't want to give up this moment of solace quite yet. He brought his expression down to mine, silently questioning what happened. I began, "I just – I don't know. One minute I was…" and there continued. I could see him lingering on every word I spoke. I just didn't want to be able to make it to the part about my ex – husband. At last, I forced myself to.

His eyes were expressionless at first; taking in everything I had just laid upon him. Then hatred. Which I felt most at home in. Lastly, hurt. His eyes were practically bloodshot. His mouth: immovable. It had been a side of Carlisle I had never been able to bring out before. This was an unwanted first.

"And this never seemed relevant for me to know?"

I had no words.

"This! He! He is the reason for everything!" It wasn't a question. I knew what he was hinting at. I sat solemnly in the large chair in front of him. So many times I had had fights – but never one as serious as this with Carlisle. More than anger, his eyes relayed disappointment he would have never expected his innocent little Esme to commit such an act against him.

He brought himself down to my level – physically of course. With pleading in his eyes and his hands pressed firmly together he begged, "Please Esme. Tell me. Please. With whatever bit of humanity you have left, tell me, what else? What else are you keeping from me? What else is there you're hiding that can put our family in danger? What else is there?" He sprang up, making me fall back into the chair. He ran into the other room. I didn't have the guts to follow. Until half an hour later, I did. His eyes were soaked and I couldn't find myself groveling at his knees, as I knew I was supposed to. Instead, I stood emotionlessly at the entrance of the room. I finally spoke.

"He raped me… that's all. That's all I didn't tell you." I took a deep breath. "Everyday for two years. I didn't resist. I wanted a child. I finally became pregnant. He decided he didn't want that – so he killed it. A beautiful baby boy. I loved him – for an entire six months. So yes Carlisle, there was a time I had to carry myself – with a dead baby inside of me. I didn't want to go through that again…. that's the reason I never wanted one of our own."

His eyes never met mine but I knew he was feeling something. If he wasn't, he wasn't the man I married.

"So what do you suppose we do?" he asked emotionlessly.

"I – I sent them to Italy. Where they'd be safe. The little girl is with them. And as you know, Edward and Bella are nowhere to be found. And we –"

"What about us Esme? That sick bastard knows everything about us – you. He knows how to get us. How do you propose we protect ourselves? Or had you not thought that far?"

"He may not me but I know him. I know him. I can anticipate his every move. I know how his mind work. There isn't anything about his mind that surprises me anymore. But we cant go to the police. He has ties – he'll have them turn on us without a second thought. That's why I assured you not to go to the police about Bella."

"So what? We wing it for now?"

"For a lack of words? Yes."

"We can't stay here. We have a place in California – New York. We must go. We must leave. We can't be anywhere near this man."

"I'm not running – he'll just catch up. I'm not running anymore."

"Esme! Are you livid? We have to go!"

"No! No!" I started creating an understandable amount of clamor. I couldn't do this anymore. I was done. I made that decision long ago. I began sobbing. He ran to me. "I'm not doing this anymore! I can't run from him! I won't!" He encircled me in his arms and held me back first to his chest. I fought him – he held on. I begged him not to make us leave. I wasn't running anymore. I wanted to tell myself I had escaped my past…even though I knew deep down that I hadn't.

"Esme – please, please realize that we aren't running. We're cautioning ourselves. We won't give him a chance to hit something that isn't there. You want me to be safe don't you? Then the only way I'll b safe is away from where he knows. And the only way I will leave is if I have you with me."

"You mean you don't hate me?"

"What? No. I could never hate you. You are my wife. I don't care about your past. I will protect your future." His words made me weep with admiration. Who knew, a man with such great and better than I, loved me with everything he had. I didn't deserve him.

He packed our things as I waited in the car: the Range Rover: the only form of transportation we trusted. My cell phone vibrated. The screen read new text message.

"Run from me Sophia – I always find you."

There it was. I'd heard those exact words from him when we were married. Each day he'd leave for work, those were his last words to me. Not 'I love you', or 'have a good day sweet heart', but 'run from me Sophia – I always find you.'

Carlisle came rushing into the car. I showed him my cell phone – no words spoken. He drove all the way to the airport and bought us the next flight out to New York. He had numerous colleagues there and numerous connections for a clean cut runaway. Everyone was now gone. But the most important person – no one knew where she was.

The entire flight there, I wondered why he had gone to prison the second time. The first was for rape. That was the last straw. The second time for murder. But whose?

_Bella's POV:_

He drove with impossible speed; stopping only at the rare stoplights. Actual stop signs seemed to be far from his understanding. I would catch him mumbling quietly to himself as he drove and that scared the shit out of me. He looked distraught. I bet I was burdening him again – just as I was everyone else.

The tension was so obvious you could cut it with a knife. My mind was completely bland for hours upon hours before I was able to drift far, far away into sleep. My thoughts enclosed my mind. The rainbows, unicorns – gone – nonexistent. My subconscious only able to see Phil. He was coming at me. He wanted me in theat way again. The room was pitch black. I could taste the thick of the air. And his touch was again, upon me. I was still. He was vigilant. I felt a constant rocking back and forth. And out of nowhere, before he could get to me another figure appeared out of the darkness. His build was lanky and boyish with the slightest hint of a man. His hair beautiful. His facial features to die for. His anger illuminated off of him. I laid there; waiting to let happen whatever must've.

I screamed a name. I couldn't make out what I had screamed but nonetheless, I did. I was shaking violently. By the time I had mentally counted to three, Phil was gone – as was the stranger. I kept mumbling though. Hoping I could stay here – there – wherever I was. I wanted to be alone – physically for one.

I pried my eyes open.

"Bella!" he yelled. "Bella, wake up. You were having a nightmare." I rubbed my red eyes only to find. There was a harsh intake of breath. My heartbeat I noticed was pounding like a million hammers. I could see only Edward. He slumped back in the driver's seat. It was already 2:13 a.m. "What was that about?" he asked carelessly.

"What was what about?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I mean, unless you heard – understood what I said." I held my breath hoping he was going to ask mindless about the entire thing. I have a thing for talking in my sleep...not a good situation when my nightmares practically intake my every being. "Um…why are we at a gas station?" Great. Nice one Bella. 'Why are we at a gas station?' Nice.

"Because, we need to uh, dispose, of our cell phones…What'd you think I needed gas?" he asked mockingly.

"Yeah actually I did" I replied too quickly. "Out of curiosity – what was I saying?"

"Nothing – nothing I could make out."

I let out a relieved sign. We sat there in silence for ten minutes before we settled into our seats and he closed his eyes. It was obvious to me that he wasn't sleeping. I stared at him in the corner of my eyes. He noticed and smiled, never looking back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Fine." I answered bitterly.

"Did it mean nothing? Absolutely nothing?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

He tilted his face to mine. Again…smiled. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh…" I remembered. I decided to not trust my thoughts for once and let my mouth do as it pleased. "Yeah. It didn't. it was – impulsive…yeah that's right, impulsive. It meant absolutely nothing. If you want, you can think that you won. Okay? We kissed. It meant nothing to either –"

"Don't put words in my mouth." His voice suddenly harder. "If it didn't mean anything," he put the car in drive and backed out harshly, "then why do you scream my name to save you, huh?" It was rhetorical. Shit! He was that man. He was the nameless person I kept after in my dreams. I had nothing good enough to return to him. Nothing I said would have made the situation better on my part.

Not too on after, he took a turn into a very, very small town. I knew we were close. The trees suddenly one next to each other. The dirt road was surprisingly easy to drive over. The headlights were turned off by now. It had been dawn.

"That one." He pointed somewhere I couldn't quite make out. I didn't ask him to repeat.

He led into an old, broken down motel. I hung around as he spoke to the old man running the place. It didn't take too long before he began yelling at Edward. Apparently the only room available – let me rephrase, the only livable room in the entire place only had one bed. He wouldn't mind it I knew but he was worrying about me again…and he was trying to prove something. I got that long ago. "No," I chimed in "one bedroom will do. Edward? Is that okay with you?"

He scoffed. "Is it okay with you?"

"Why else would I ask?"

Once we made it to our "suite," "So you wanna take the bed? I was thinking maybe I could –"

"No its fine. I'll take the couch –"

"No. I'm not gonna be a dick. Take the bed."

I walked into the small living room and plopped down onto the couch, claiming it. "Such my dick."

He smirked that legendary smirk and trotted into the bedroom.

By the time I had woken up, I was sprawled out and drooling. I stretched my arms and legs, realizing that the couch was not this big. I sleepily opened my eyes: I was on the bed. I quickly hopped out and found Edward on the couch. Asshole… I pelted him with a cushion and watched his taken reaction. I smirked and he growled. Yes it was a fucking growl…

"What?"

He slowly got up, with that damn smirk again. "I always got my way, Love."

"Not always…"

"Hungry?"

"No. Don't worry about me" I said crossing my arms bitterly.

"Oh don't worry – I'm not. I'm worried about me. I know a place a few…minutes…from here on foot. Want to walk it?"

"Sure let me take a shower first."

"No running water."

"Fucking seriously?"

"So serious. And what's with your language lately?"

"Lately? You act like you've known me for years."

"Fine. See it my way. Would you go anywhere with anyone you've know for what – a month now? I thought so."

I hated that he knew just how to slip me up. I guess that was just the basic charm. The best thing would be to keep my mouth shut and follow as he led. But then again, I'm Bella Freaking Swan. Whoever thinks that I'm gonna shut up and follow can kiss my ass.

We walked for two hours. Minutes huh? Edward just smiled happily as I confronted him about it. I pushed him from the back and he did everything but stumble. Freaking body builder or something…

"You said minutes."

"You're so gullible…oh yeah, there is running water."

"Dick!" I couldn't help laugh at that. I think the walk was getting to me. "So where is this place then?"

"Ugh – right there. See that blind little spot up there?" He pointed, but I told him I couldn't see. He pointed again but I still couldn't find the point in which he was pointing to. I stood in front of him. Without warning, he touched my hand and pointed exactly to where it was as he stood directly behind me, brushing against me. I saw it. He let loose of me and walked onwards, keeping his head down the entire time until I spoke again.

My words were very relevant at that time. "So about before – at the gas station –"

"Yeah, sorry about that – I was being a completely dick."

"No. I was being a bitch. I just you know, have this thing – I –"

"Put up a front?"

"Excuse me?"

"A front. A barrier. You pretend. You don't mean to but you do. Because you're scared that if you show people who you really are, they'll use it against you." He was completely right, and because of that I couldn't admit to it. I was silent for a matter of minutes. "I'm right, right? I can read your mind." He laughed, blushing crimson.

"Fine. So lets talk about. No lies – no fronts" I smiled.

"Fine. Let's talk" he shrugged. "Because as you know, guys love talking about mushy shit."

I let out a rambunctious laugh, hitting him playfully. Letting my guard down. I couldn't remember the last time I had allowed myself to do that. "Seriously though," he said, "Do you really consider it to have been nothing?" Suddenly serious.

"I don't know. I guess –"

He picked up an apple in his left hand, inspecting it as we walked. "Don't guess. Just tell me: honestly." I watched as he walked off, I followed on the opposite end. I too picked up a mango, inspecting it as he was. I grabbed a bag and tossed it in. It was a small farmer's market so they would be very little stalling time to his questions.

"I suppose it meant something."

"Like?" he asked trying to distinguish a tangerine from an orange. I laughed.

I grabbed the orange out of his hands and pointed to the obvious sign. He smiled and put it down, picking up the tangerines. "Like…why are you so keen on this topic?" He didn't answer. And that was it for conversation.

Once we were back at the hotel, he suggested he'd go unload whatever Alice had packed for us and some of the things had bought on the way here. Remembering the fact that there had been running water here, I jumped at the chance to take a shower. After all, I couldn't remember the last time I'd done that. I was beginning to smell like sex and pizza. Literally.

Ten minutes later, I yanked the bathroom door open and a blast of cool air hit me. My eyes had been set back. I was in a daze. The light shone dimly through the brown curtains. I spun around, my hair whipping behind me. I bent down to pick up the pair on panties I had dropped. My towel fell. I could feel a harsher breeze hitting against my skin. It hadn't bothered me since I was alone. I let it fall. I sprung up. Hitting something hard behind me. I spun around and saw before anything a shirtless man staring back at me. As I went to step back, I stepped on something. I was about to tumble over when his hand caught me by the waist and pulled m towards him. Instinctively, I pulled my body from his. Why was he shirtless?

Before I knew it, I was laying on my back with Edward on top of me. I let out a deep, throaty moan. He had that smirk on again. "I don't know about you," he said cockily, "but we keep meeting like this. I think fate's trying to tell us something." Both of his hands were to either sides of me head. I began hitting his chest, my heart racing; his warm body pressed to me. I wanted him off of me…but that's only because I wanted him to hold me…


End file.
